A New Life
by X-Deyoxis-X
Summary: Don't read this x3  It was a learning experience for me.  I keep this story around to remind me of how I used to write and how much I've grown as a writer. Yup... Haha.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Neighbors

Oh! This story should be pretty good considering how it goes and most personalities are entirely up to me xD I have trouble with Teen Titans stories because of that .

**Summary**

Um erm...this is basically a nice little story of how I imagined my character, Tucker, and how his life on the Farm of Forget-Me-Not Valley was like. So it's nothing actiony or anything and it might be slight of a bore at times, but...well...I just really wanted to write this story.

I hate flames, but I do like suggestions on my writing because this'll probably be the second story I'll ever have finished besides one I did in a notebook once xD

Disclamer: Don't own the video game or the characters except for Tucker...well...slightly...I guess I own his name and personality o.0

* * *

**Chapter one: Meeting the Neighbors**

****

Tucker Jonii stared up at Takakura as the old man explained everything about his father, the farm, and the dream. Dark, shaggy black hair framed the old man's face as he stopped and turned to Tucker. He smiled softly and and nodded his head as the sunlight bathed the old farm with a soft, warming light of Spring.

"So, Tucker, what are you going to call the farm?" Takakura asked, his old raspy voice edging slightly.

"Suntop Farm, I geuss. It's always sounded like a cool name to me, oh, and call me Tuck," Tucker replied, brown eyes glistening softly and he shook his head, shaggy chestnut hair shaking and brushing against his face.

Takakura nodded and turned back around, leading Tuck back to the outside of the barn. He pushed the door open and led him in. The smell of musty hay and cow washed over them and Tuck peered in, gasping slightly at the large creature inside. Almond eyes blinked at him as he walked up. He cocked his head and held a hand out, meeting the snout and brushing the soft milky fur gently. Grinning, he turned from the black and white mixture cow to Takakura.

"This is mine?" he grinned.

"Yep. What do you wanna' name 'er?" the old man asked, examining the cow as it muched thoughtfully on some hay. It raised it's head slightly and let out a droan.

"Erm, how 'bout Marcy?" Tuck suggested thoughfully, raising his hands behind his head and grinning broadly at the creature which now belonged to him.

"Good."

The cow gave out a long 'moo' and seemed to nod in agreement to the name before bending down for more hay. It munched noisily and turned away, trotting swiftly towards the water bail, it's coat pretty shinning for being a new cow in an old barn.

"Remember, you need to talk to your cow everyday and milk her. Clean her and take care of her. Everything else can be found on the shelf inside your new house. I have a small book about cows, chicken, horses, sheep, and so on," Takakura explained, nodding deeply again before turning and leading the way back out of the barn.

Tuck followed, musing to himself slowly before they walked back outside into the fabulous daylight. There, the warm sunshine greeted them again with a gentle breeze and Tuck grinned slightly. He examined his clothing to see how dirty they were already and wasn't surprised to find a few murky spots on his brown tee shirt and blue jeans already. He shrugged and jumped slightly as Takakura began to speak again.

"Lets go meet your new neighbors," the old man suggested, grunting slightly as Tuck jumped. He turned and headed down the hill away from the farm towards a two story wood building. He stopped as a chinese looking woman and man walked outside and smiled, followed by a young blond. "That's Ruby, her husband Tim, and their son, Rock. They run the Inner Inn."

Each nodded in turn and Tuck waved in hello. "Hey!"

"Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley," Ruby purred, smiling gently. "Anytime you're hungry, you can swing by, and if you ever start selling eggs, I would love to buy some!"

Tuck nodded, making a mental note of that. "Great! I'll see you around then."

Turning, they made their way down to a bar and Takakura stopped outside of it and pointed at it. "This is the bar. It's run by Griffin," he grunted softly, smiling.

Suddenly, a a wavy blond head came out and jumped slightly. "Oh, dear! Sorry about that!" She grinned and blushed softly. She wore a red dress and small blue coat on her shoulders. She spotted Tuck and blinked. "You must be the man taking over the farm up there. My name is Muffy, I work here at the bar, with Griffin," she stated softly, holding her hands and swaying slightly.

"Hello, Muffy. I'm Tuck," he held out his hand and she shook it. He realized how delicate she was by her small, soft hand and blinked in slight surprise. He nodded as she turned and started walking away. He blinked and turned, spotting Takakura pointing at one of the two houses that lined the small hill where his new farm was. "This first house belongs to an elderly couple. Nina and Galen. The second belongs to Chris, Wally, and their son, Hugh. Up that cobblestone path there, lives Romana, her granddaughter, Lumina, and their butler, Sebastian."

Tuck nodded, trying to keep all these names straight as he blinked, going over the houses and names again in his head. He jumped as he realized Takakura had started back towards the farm and he turned, hurrying to catch up.

"Oh, I forgot. Some girl named Nami lives in the Inner Inn," he added, then pinted out past the Inner Inn, "and a lot more people live back there. Two twin firework makers, an artist, a scientist, and some guy who plays a guitar."

He turned and started towards a bridge across a small creek. Tuck lagged slowly behind him, taking in the fresh air around him. He noticed some flowers growing in a bunch and bent down, picking one up. He twirled the green stem in his fingers and blinked, sniffing its fresh scent. Another breeze past by and it's petals bent in the wind slightly. He continued after Takakura, crossing the old bridge and staring down at the crystal glass waters. He saw his reflection shimmer slightly before he continued on and up to the buildings. He stared at the large white coverings and guessed crops were grown in there. This was a farm, too. The two made their way up the hill and soon three people came into view.

One was a rather muscular woman with bright, flaming red hair and a rather large grin. She wore an apron like thing, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans. The other was a grumpy looking man with slick black hair, a white collared shirt, and blue jeans. The last was a young girl, probably four years younger than Tuck. She had sleek, creamy brown hair with a bandana in it, a green dress and apron. He loved how her eyes sparkled.

"Vesta runs this farm. You can also buy seeds here. This is also Marlin and Celia," Takakura stated, taking Tuck out of his examinations.

"Hello there. Anytime you need seeds, just come see me!" Vesta cheered, smiling broadly that it looked like it would break her face.

"Hey," muttered Marlin.

"Hello, welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley," Celia stated softly, her voice gentle and serene. Tuck grinned.

"My name's Tucker. You can just call me Tuck, though," he nodded, more to Celia than the others. Vesta seemed to notice and snoted slightly with laughtered.

Celia nodded and smiled, laughing softly to herself before gasping slightly as Tuck held out the flower. "For me?" she asked, smiling wider. "Thank you."

Tuck nodded. "I'm sure you'll take good care of it," he grinned. Celia blushed before he turned and started after Takakura, thinking this a very successful day.

"Oh, a shcolar and his assistant or something live in a tent up by the waterfall," Takakura added as they crossed the bridge again and headed up the hill back to Suntop Farm.

"Great!" Tuck grinned before jumping slightly at the sound of a bark echoed behind him and he wheeled around to see a small, floppy eared dog. It's bright orange coat glimmered and it's white paws were slightly dirty. A tounge lolled out from it's white muzzle. It stared up at him with huge, blue eyes and Tuck grinned, kneeding down and petting it. "Arn't you cute!"

"Want to keep him? I'll make a dog-house for him. He needs a name," Takakura grinned, laughing slightly at the sudden events of a new animal already. He crossed his arms and waited.

"I always wanted a dog named Arnold," Tuck mused, laughing softly.

"Arnold it is. Now you better head in and get some sleep. You got to get up early to take care of Marcy and get everything done," Takakura pointed out.

Tuck yawned and stretched his arms. "You got that right. Come on, Arnold, you can sleep with me tonight," Tuck grinned, motioning for the dog to follow him as he opened the door to his new house.

And his new life.

* * *

Good? Bad? What can I improve on, that's what I want to know. Or if I'm fine already, GREAT! Hehe. Please review!

-Deyoxis


	2. Chapter 2: Life Beginning

Glad to see some people are liking my story at the moment xD

**Ekoaleko**: Thanks! Oh, ya, Tuck's just kind of happy to be living something his father always dreamed and such xD He's going to be very...erm...interesting o.o And for describing, I was just trying to get everyone introduced that first chapter in case someone hasn't played the game and the characters will be better as this goes on...o.0 And don't worry...some things will be kind of sad xD (I loveh that smiley!!! -pokes-)

**Littlebellbunny**: Thanks much!! Ya, me too. Tuck's married Celia and I've had a kid...I have another game going on too, and I forgot the name of that character...Hycu I think...well, he'll be marrying Muffy some time D I've always liked Muffy and Celia, but Celia the most xD (-pokes smiley again-)

Anyways, I might change some names and stuff in this story, but just of the animals and such...either because I can't remember them or I just spelled them wrong...(Marcy is spelled Marci in my game, so opps xD) I might also just not have the Harvest Sprites. I get them all mixed up and stuff. If I do have them, I'll just have them appear every once and while to help Tuck occasionally kind of like in the game. He might not meet them for a bit, though...

On with the story!!!

* * *

**Chatper Two:** **Life Beginning**

Tuck woke up to the loud beeping of his alarm and jumped slightly, looking around worriedly at his surroundings. It took him a few moments to remember that he now lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley and he sighed, falling back in his pillow. After staring at the ceiling for quite a few moments, he hopped out of bed and pulled on his clothes.

Turning and heading for the door, he tripped over Arnold, not remembering he had a dog. He turned and stared as Arnold looked up and blinked lazily at him. _Getting used to this place could take a while._

He sighed and shook his head, opening the door and plunging out into the crisp, morning air. Arnold followed along behind him, barking excitedly as they headed towards the barn. Pushing his way in, Marcy looked up, mooing loudly, munching on some fodder(A/N: I called it hay in the first chapter...my bad) before swollowing it and moving towards the back door that led into the pasture.

Tuck shrugged and headed towards the feed barrel and pulled out a thing of fodder, placing it in Marcy's bin for when she was put inside again. He headed after her and she moved out of the way to let him open the doors. They creaked open and the cow padded out quickly, her hooves striking the ground loudly.

Tuck followed her again, Arnold running around in circles at his heels. "Stop it Arnold," he scolded, bending down and petting the puppy to calm him. Thinking, he decided he should started trainning the dog. After having Arnold do a few moves, Tuck grinned and trotted over to Marcy again.

Stroking her, he talked to her soothingly, feeling this rather odd. "Hey, Marcy. How was your sleep? Good? Are you ready for life on the farm?" Tuck began to question her, blushing slightly from embarressment although he was the only one around. Marcy nodded her head slightly and began to munch on the grass.

"This'll take as much getting used to for you as it will for me," he muttered and Arnold seemed to bark in agreement as he curled up at Marcy's hooves.

After much milking and producing three jugs, Tuck examined it and realized it was just normal quality. Marcy would need lots of love and attention for a high quality and that's what Tuck needed for profits. He looked up as Takakura made his way outside. The old man went through the barn and was soon out in the pasture by Tuck. Light spilled over the green blades and Takakura watched the ground thoughtfully as Tuck watched him.

"You can go put those in the bin and I'll take it to town and bring back the money it makes," Takakura finally stated.

"What?"

"The milk. The grey building, remember? You'll find a cooler for the milk and eggs when you have some. I'll take that bin to town and sell them," the old man stated.

"Oh, ya, right, thanks." Tuck stated, feeling embarressed all over again.

"And you might need to find a wife soon. Your father always wanted this to be a family based farm," Takakura added before turning away. The old man vanished back in the barn and Tuck stared at the doors, slightly dissapointed.

His father. Yesterday he was so excited to be doing this for him, but today he realized it would be harder than it looked. All he had right now was Takakura to help him, too. Maybe he could go visit Vesta and ask for her, Celia, or Marlin's advice occasionally too. Crossing his arms, he shook his head, feeling rather pathetic.

Deciding on getting seeds, he put the milk away and made some breakfast, remembering how he had skipped it that morning. Eating quickly he looked at the clock, wondering what time Vesta was usually up by. It was 8:00 now and he had woken at seven. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy all of a sudden and deciding to go cheak anyways.

He reached the farm and padded up to one of the small buildings. He knocked. Knocked again. Nothing. He cheaked the door, surprised to find it opened. Peering in, he frowned, finding it the storage room for the crops they must be shipping off.

"If you're looking for me, Marlin, or Celia, we live in the other building," Vesta grunted from behind Tuck.

Slamming the door shut and whirling around, Tuck stared wide-eyed at Vesta, who seemed rather angry. He was realived when she broke into that huge grin of hers and laughed. Shaking his head in relief, he smiled up at Vesta. "Sorry about that, Vesta. I wasn't sure which building was your house. Good morning by the way."

"No problem. And good mornin', Tuck. Sleep good last night? Good. Anyways, the best things to plant in Spring are Tomato, Watermelon, and any fruit tree. You can't also plant strawberries and ptotatoes, but make sure you plant them early or they'll go bad in the summer heat coming," Vesta mused, and Tuck made quick mental notes. "So what can I get for you?"

Tuck pulled out the money he brought along and ordered five Watermelon plants, two peach trees, and three strawberry bags. Placing them in his knapsack, he thanked Vesta, smiling gratefully. He jumped as Marlin and Celia came out and blushed, not noticing how much he looked like an over-ripe tomato. Noticing a flower behind his foot, he plucked it quickly and held it behind his back, twirling the stem. "Good morning, Marlin. Celia."

Marlin grunted a hello, narrowing his eyes slightly before turning. Tuck frowned, realizing he might have some trouble getting along with Marlin.

"Oh, hello, Tuck. How's the farm going?" Celia asked. Vesta nodded, apparently having forgotton about asking him.

"Great. Soon it might be prospering business," he stated, holding out the flower to Celia. She gasped, apparently surprised that he had another flower for her. He spied Marlin frowning through the corner of his eye.

"Oh, my, are you going to make a hobby out of this?" Celia asked, eyes sparkling as she laughed slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tuck shrugged. "Keep it, though. I'll see you around!"

He turned and was off. Before heading back to the farm, he ran by the Inner Inn to see if anyone was awake. He found Ruby cooking and stayed for a small bite to eat before waving goodbye, trotting back out. Heading back up to the farm, he planted the seeds, feeling rather exhasted from the heavy hoe and reminded himself to get a smaller, better one, that wasn't made for Takakura when he had the chance. Sprinkling the water over them, he decided to hum to help make the time go by. Unfortunatly, he was humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'

"You always this cheerful in the morning?" a girl with deep red hair asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

"I don't remember giving you an invatation," Tuck stated, frowning slightly as he turned to her, but shrugged and finished watering. When he turned back, the girl was heading back up the path towards the waterfall. He grunted softly, wondering why she had come wandering onto his farm in the first place. Spotting Takakura, he padded behind and prodded the old man like he was meant to be poked. "Who was that girl?"

"I think her name's Nami. She's the one that lives at the Inner Inn," Takakura replied.

"Oh."

Around 7:00 PM, Tuck decided to head to the bar, having been watching Marcy and the plants all day, wanting to see how well they could do if he went away for a bit. The plants would be fine for a few hours and Marcy hardly needed any help. She just needed some loving every once and awhile.

Milking Marcy one last time and dropping the jugs off in the bin, Tuck stared down the hill away from the barn. Turning, he trotted past the Inner Inn and slowly approached the small building. The sun's rays were slowly beginning to fade and die and the sky was filling with arays of pink, orange, red, and yellow. Tuck bathed in the light, loving the warm, salty smelling air before pushing into the Bar.

"Oh, Tuck. Welcome to the Blue Bar," he was instantly greeted by Muffy and jumped slightly. The girl was was giggling slightly, working behind the counter as some men chatted at the bar. He couldn't help thinking she looked slightly like a Barbie Doll. They were toys that had been in the city.

Tuck walked up to her and she turned, pointing at each in turn. "Kasey and his brother Patrick. They're Firework makers. That's Nami, and the old man in the corner is Galen." Tuck opened his mouth, feeling rather embarressed that it was that obvious he didn't know everyone's names. Patrick and Kasey turned, waving slighty as their grey moustaches twitched.

"Don't get us mixed up," Kasey grunted. "We're not that much alike," Patrick put in.

Tuck nodded and examined them to see if he could find the difference. He noticed the patch on their aprons was different and grinned slightly at his accomplishment before turning back to Muffy.

"And that's Griffin," she added, pointing to the man behind the counter, who was cleaning some glasses. "He'll take your order, but I will too, so don't be shy!"

Tuck couldn't help noticing Muffy had warmed up to him rather quickly and he grinned, but decided to talk to Nami and see what was up with her. He strode over to her, trying to look normal, but looking rather silly instead.

"So, you're Nami?"

The girl stared at him before hiccuping. Great, she was drunk. "Ya, got a -hic- problem? -hic- With that?" she droaned and Tuck shook his head, sighing irritably before looking at the old man, Galen. He looked a bit dazed and decided now might not be the time to talk to him either.

Turning, he spotted Griffin. "Hello. You must be Griffin. I'm Tuck. I run the farm up the hill," he greeted, holding out his hand.

Griffing shook it, nodding polietly, saying, "Great to meet ya. The Blue Bar is a great place to just sit back and relax and have a good time. Enjoy yourself. Can I get you anything?" he asked, showing Tuck the menu.

Ordering something rather cheap, Tuck chatted with Muffy for a bit, and occasionally exchanged some rather strange things with Kasey and Patrick. He drank the stuff, wooting in surprise as it tasted rather delisious and a whole lot better than city stuff. He laughed some at times and stood puzzled a lot, but he knew it was because he was new to the town. After bidding Patrick, Kasey, and Muffy goodbye, he started back towards the farm, needing to put Marcy in and water the crops one more time.

After this, he quickly headed inside, leaving some food out for Arnold and eating some himself as the dog curled himself up in his new dog-house. Sitting on his bed in silence, he examined the journal, diary thing that Takakura had given him to record what had happened today and to write down the stats of things like profits, growing friendship with his animals, and other things. He stared at it, pencil in hand, unsure of what to do first.

He did his friendship thing first and added one heart next to Marcy and two next to Arnold. Wondering if he should do it with the people in town, he decided against it because there were so many people. He stared at the page again and decided to write an entry about the day and then head off to bed.

_Guess this first day went rather well. I took care of Marcy and she seems pretty happy with what I did. I got some crops that will hopefully grow very well. I'm going to need to buy some fertilizer soon for my grass to make fodder for Marcy. As I get better at this farm business, I'll probably start trying to make my crops as good as Vesta's. Hers must be amazing._

_Speaking of Vesta, I met Celia again today. Takacuraa(Sp?) thinks I should find a wife soon so I better start keeping track of all these girls. So far I know of Calia, who is very sweet from what I know and a good farm girl. Then there's Muffy and Nami. I like talking to Muffy. I went to the Blue Bar today and chatted with her. She might be good, but so could Celia. I have no clue about Nami. That girl might be a mystery to me._

_I have a new home, a new life, a new pet, and a cow P._

_This'll be interesting._

* * *

Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? No flames, but suggestions. I love them all gratefully, people .

If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask. I have a habit of leaving out things because I know the answer to them, but I don't seem to remember others don't, so that's sometimes a problem.

-Deyoxis


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Heats

GAH!!! This is like, my best CHAPTER EVER!!!! Note; REALLY long for what I normally do, I believe...

I managed to get it done before the weekend too, SQUEE!!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Summer Heats**

The birds were annoying. At least they were when you were plump tired and sick of waking up at seven every morning. Tucker pushed his way outside, a little late to get out of bed as he blinked from the sun that began to blind him. forcing him to throw up a hand to block out the rays from his eyes. Sighing, he felt the summer heat already starting to build up, even though it was only the second day of the season. The ground was bathed in a golden hugh the glittered and sparkled and Tuck let the light relieve his spirits a bit. Arnold suddenly burst from the dog house and sprinted after a bird pecking at the ground. The barks echoed through the air, drowning out the birds' calls and Tuck couldn't help but laugh as the bird flitted away into the pure blue sky.

Arnold settled down as Tuck passed by, heading to the fence and pushing himself over it, crashing to the ground almost on the other side. Gaining his balance, he strode to the barn doors and pushed the them open, heaving with a grunt as his sore muscles gave a short cry. The pain was slowly subduing as he began to grow more used to farm work, but he still wasn't quite fully in shape. He then rang the small bell by the door that told the animals to come on out and he listened to the small jingling noise, appreciating it's soothing sound to the birds' wild cries. The animals turned, blinking at their owner in the doorway and Tuck laughed slightly, glad to have gotten two more animals to keep Marcy company in the barn. The hooves hit the ground, echoing in a sort of rhythm as they filed out past Tuck.

Turning, Tuck examined the three creatures grazing in the pasture, humming slightly as he padded to Marcy first, milking her rather quickly. Petting and loving her, he turned and headed to the second animal, the one closest and who always lingered near Marcy, for he was her new best friend. The sheep looked up at him and bleated, black beady eyes sparkling softly as Tuck knelt down and stroked the woolly fluff, letting the fingerless gloves allow his fingers to grip to the sleek fur. Sighing, he stood and turned to the last animal, taking out his brush and stroking it wearily, eyes seeping slightly from being tired. The brown fur rippled with muscles beneath his hands and her grinned, taking it then through the black mane and tail, pulling the knots away. The horse let out a wicker of thanks and turned, licking Tucker up the cheek, leaving his cheek feelings wet and sticky.

"Haku the horse, 'eh? Why is it you like licking me so much?" he grinned and turned to the sheep. "Marco, stop licking Marcy's back leg!"

The sheep almost seemed to jump and turned around, gazing up at Tuck almost innocently. He bleated and turned away, trotting off towards the tree and the shade, woolly fur glittering in the bright sunlight.

Leaping back over the fence, he headed towards the hen house and soon pushed his way in, letting the sunshine filter in through the doorway and cast across the ground and gleam against the golden bird feed. A rooster and a hen clucked nearby and the hen glanced up as he entered before standing up and trotting over. It pecked at his feet, giving him a greeting of hello.

"Hey, Mable," Ruck greeting, bending down and stroking the downy feathers. They were just as soft as the wool and he grinned, loving the feel of all his animals sleek fur or now feathers. The rooster came up and greeted him as well, flapping his un-flyable(A/N: I made this word up) wings and placing a talon on Tuck's foot. "Scjock(A/N: Pronounced Sh-ock)," Tuck greeted as well, shutting the door behind him. Sitting down, he leaned back against it and tilted his head back, groaning slightly and wondering if this was really worth being the rest of his life.

* * *

Tuck let out another sighed, leaning back against the bar of the Blue Bar. His elbows were propped behind him and he was staring at his feet, liquid brown eyes barely moving. He felt quiet and calm, thinking to himself in annoyance. He let out another sigh and glanced back up, gazing around the dimly lighted room. He finally looked back down. Muffy was behind the counter, watching his back nervously and he could feel her eyes. She was shifting from foot to foot on the floor, causing the wooden planks beneath them to creak wearily. Tuck hated the sound of wood creaking and it was starting to get to him, sending shivers up and down his spine. Rock's sudden laugh broke him from his thoughts. 

"Hey, Tuck! Want to hear a joke?" Rock beamed, raising his eyes brows at Tuck. Patrick and Kassey were grinning at Tuck from behind the blond haired boy.

Tuck and Rock had come to be good friends over the Spring, even with the eight year age difference. Tuck loved Rock's party-go attitude while Rock enjoyed hearing about working on the farm. The boy had wanted many times to help, but his parents wouldn't let him, normally, but he was determined, someday. Tuck glanced at his friend and grinned, shrugging slightly, urging Rock to go on.

"Well, this guy, who's really happy and such, well, he walks into a bar and spots the bar keepers horse. Laughing wildly, he walks up to it and asks, 'Why the long face?' Isn't that funny?" Rock grinned, but seeing Tuck's smile twitch, he added, "Um, well, I thought it was funny."

Tuck blinked and shook his head, forcing a small laugh. "Sorry! It's funny, I've just heard it in the city plenty of times before."

Rock blinked and nodded, loving to also hear stories of parties in the city. Suddenly growing grim, and realizing Tuck wasn't as pleased as he sounded, Rock asked, "What's wrong? You look a bit glum?"

"What? Oh, well, Spring was just pretty rough. I'm still getting used to things. Would you believe I forgot to feed Haku and Marcy once? Talk about a mad cow," Tuck grunted, sighing wearily and pushing himself off from the counter and turning fully to face Rock.

"I'm sorry, Tuck," Rock started, trailing off. Muffy shifted again and Tuck winced when Rock suddenly piped up, "You know, I'll come up and help you tomorrow on the farm! What do ya say? Oh, and then we can come to the inn for dinner and throw a big party. We can invite lots of people, like Kassey and Patrick here, and Muffy, of coarse!"

Tuck was taken a back, but excited suddenly at the thought of getting to hang out with friends tomorrow.

"I'll get word to Celia too, of coarse," Rock quickly added, seeing that Tuck didn't make a big statement of joy to the idea of a party.

Feeling heat rise in his cheeks, Tuck saw Rock pass Muffy an excited, blue-eyed glance. Muffy smiled softly, seeming a bit disappointed. Tuck cleared his throat deciding to throw something in that didn't make it seem so obvious that Rock's words had embarrassed him. "Invite Lumina, Gustafa, and Nami as well," he added.

"Oh, and Cody, Hugh, Flora, and Carter as well," Rock quickly agreed, rolling his eyes to play along with Tuck. "I better get off then and tell my parents about this idea. I'm not going to let them turn this offer down! I'll see you bright and early at seven tomorrow, mkay?"

Without waiting for Tuck's reply, Rock darted out the door, Kassey and Patrick on his heels, bidding Tuck, Griffin, and Muffy goodbye. Tuck was now shifting wearily, too surprised to get annoyed from the creaking noise beneath his feet. He turned around and spotted Muffy propping her head up on her etiolated hands on the counter. She was smiling at Tuck and grinning. "Van's coming tomorrow. What do you say I head up to your house and take the things you want to sell for you," she offered suddenly, blue eyes glittering with a somewhat excitement.

Surprised yet again that night, Tuck stuttered for the right words, but couldn't find any, happy that Muffy had spoken that night. The girl before him laughed softly and stated, "Don't think about it, Tuck. I'll be happy to do it. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, Van gives me good bargains." Muffy twirled slightly, flittering her eyes and bouncing her hair to show him her tactics to getting good prices from Van.

Tuck laughed, "Guess you're right. I really appreciate it, Muffy. I best get going now. It's getting too close to ten o' clock and I have to take the animals in, water the plants, and check the chickens before I hit the hay."

Waving goodbye, Tuck slipped out, Muffy waving excitedly after him.

* * *

Rock meant it when he said bright and early. The boy was so excited about the party that night, he arrived twenty minutes early to get the chores done sooner. The two staggered outside, Rock starting to regret his decision. Tuck yawned and held up his hand to block the rising sun's rays. He hated how it always rose in the same place each morning. For once he wished it wasn't in his eyes. Shrugging the weariness away he turned to Rock, "We might need to sleep some more when we're done if we want to energy for the party." 

Rock agreed and the two headed for the barn. Rock wheeled off, though, and picked up what would be Arnold's breakfast before he began to mash it in the dish. The puppy waited eagerly, nipping at Rock's stray locks of blond hair that gleamed in the fresh dawn light as he was kneeling down.

Tumbling over the fence, Tuck leaned against it and napped for about five minutes before another body crashed on him. Startling awake, he realized Rock had tried to climb the fence and fallen as well. The blond head boy began to doze off in the pasture. Tuck, agreeing with him, lolled his head back against the fence and began to snore.

"Wake up! Did you two even get the chores done?" a voice scolded him.

Tuck bounced awake and flipped around, meeting the eyes of Muffy. Leaping to his feet, he gave a cry and glanced into the sky. By the position of the sun he guessed it was after Nine AM. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty, you better get a move on," Muffy frowned, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyes at Tuck, a small smile playing on her lips.

"AYE-AYE!" Tuck cried, leaping around, he tripped over Rock's sleeping body and it the ground with a thud. Some pain burned in his cheek but he ignored it and jumped back up, kicking Rock up.

"What?! Oh, um, what can I do?" Rock cried, struggling to his feet.

"Watering Can in the shed, get it and water the plants, now!"

Rock saluted before leaping over the fence and darting off. Tuck watched him disappear around the barn before bolting to open the barn doors. He heaved them open and rang the bell, letting the jungle ring out for only a moment before he motioned widely for the animals to hurry on out. Haku was first, followed by Marco and then Marcy. The three turned as they entered the pasture, giving soft cries of anger, saying, 'You're late today, lazy!'

Tuck groaned and raced over to Marcy, petting to calm her down real quick. She must have forgiven him because she began to lick him. As he bent down to milk her, Muffy asked what she could do to help. Tuck finished the milking faster than he thought possible and he he darted over to Muffy with the jugs.

"Take these to that storage place, the Grey building, and put it in the dairy bin," he panted, handing her them. She gave the jugs a strange look but shrugged and turned, walking her way to the shipping building.

Darting to the other animals, Tuck slowed a bit, loving them and brushing them down. He sighed, letting the warmth of summer once again fill him and soothe him. He breathed deeply, tasting the sweet air of flowers in bloom and reminded himself to grab one for Celia today. He turned and looked back at Muffy. She deserved one too, especially for helping him today. Glancing over, he saw Rock whistling in the summer heat, measuring the amount of water he was giving each plant. He turned back and waved at Tuck, the golden rays splashing off his blond mass of a mop. Waving back, Tuck couldn't help but laugh at their antics all of a sudden. Rock must have heard because laughter soon echoed on the air and joyful sounds brought up Tuck's spirit.

* * *

It wasn't long before all the chores were done and Tuck high-fived Rock, the two cheering at their accomplishment. It was eleven-thirty. Tuck turned and faced Muffy, turning a deep shade of red. He had flowers hidden behind his back, ones he didn't know of, but he was sure Muffy would like them. "Thanks, Muffy. For waking us up," Tuck shrugged. 

"You two are lucky I came early bec-" Muffy broke off as Tuck brought out the flowers. Her breath must have caught in her throat because she stopped and stared, almost disbelieving at the bundle of flowers before her face. Grinning wildly, she accepted them, breathing a small 'thank you.'

"Do you know what kind they are?" she suddenly asked.

Rock and Tuck exchanged nervous glances and both shrugged.

"Neither do I, but they're my favorite now, thank you so much," Muffy sighed, sniffing the flowers with pleasure.

"Tuck! Muffy, Rock."

Tuck wheeled around only to come face to face with Celia. His breath caught just as Muffy's had and he stared, practically dumbfounded. Celia looked beautiful as always, wearing her pretty headband among her long, smooth chocolate brown tussles of hair. Her eyes glowed and she smiled fondly at Tuck and the others and Tuck felt like his heart skipped a beat. She walked so smoothly in her dress, a graceful beauty, a swan moving as graceful on land as in water.

"Celia," he finally stuttered, blushing madly.

Celia's eyes caught the bundle of flowers in Muffy's hands and she seemed to get a slight angry in the face. "Hello, Muffy, those are rather lovely," she stated, keeping calm in her voice.

"Oh, yes, Tuck and Rock got the for me. I helped them this morning and now I am going to help sell their stuff to Van," Muffy said smoothly, looking at the other girl with an unreadable expression.

Celia seemed to relax suddenly and she gave a smile at Muffy. Muffy, though, only blinked in return. Tuck, sensing the tension, stretched and yawned as if still tired. "Hey, Rock, did Lumina get the invitation about the party?"

Rock seemed to freeze and he gave a sudden cry. "No! I totally forgot, we should all go do it!"

That seemed to settle it as they all turned and made towards Romana's villa after selling to Van.

* * *

"Hey Tuck, Celia, Muffy, Rock. What brings you up here?" Lumina asked, gazing at the four as she allowed them into the furnished gathering room. 

"We're having a party at the Inner Inn. Starts at five, we want you to come," Rock spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

Lumina seemed surprised and grinned suddenly, shuffling her feet. The Eighteen year old adjusted her bangs, which were sticking out awkwardly from her headband. Her brown eyes shone with pleasure, but she continued to make nervous movements such as fixing her white tee-shirt, adjusting the sweater tied around her neck and scratching her jeans. Finally she looked up and nodded, grinning with a slight pride.

"I'd love to come!"

"Great! Well, it's three-thirty now, what do you guys want to do?" Tuck spoke up.

The tension, they could all feel, between Muffy and Celia wasn't dim. It was practically suffocating. Celia stood calmly, smiling dimly and not betraying anything in her eyes. Muffy had dropped her flowers off at the Blue Bar and now stared forward, face looking apathetic towards the whole situation. Both girls were a considerable ways away from each other and Rock was even starting to get anxious. The blond boy scratched the back of his head and shrugged, looking around the fancy home, trying to think of a reason to get his mind off what he knew was a future argument. He stared at Tuck, though, slightly jealous of how the boy had won two girls over in one season. Celia, well, he had adorned her with flowers and chatted with her for hours. Muffy and him had chatted and took a few walks together when they both had nothing to do. Rock knew that Tuck had a thing for Celia, and he could see Muffy knew it too. She just didn't want to get hurt again.

"We could take a walk to the ocean. It always cheers me up and clears my head when I fee a bit uneven," Lumina suggested, targeting her idea more towards the two girls than to the boys.

"I like it," both boys chimed in quickly.

"Fine," Celia muttered.

"Good," Muffy echoed.

Lumina led the way out as they all headed towards the shore.

* * *

The party had begun and everyone was there. They all sat down at a large table that had been set up outside. The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon line, alighting the world in an array of pinks, reds, and oranges. The food was set everywhere and the air smells of turkey, potatoes, gravy, carrots, and much, much more. They all sat down, and Tuck counted everyone out, relaying their names in his head. Ruby, then Tim, then Rock, then he, himself, was across from Rock, Celia next to him, Muffy across from her, Lumina next to Muffy, Hugh across from Lumina, Carter next to Hugh, Flora across from Carter, Patrick by Carter, Kassey by Flora, Marlin by Kassey, Cody at the end, and Nami by Patrick and Gustafa, who was next to Cody. Tuck's head began to spin as he looked down the table. Marlin was eying him wearily and Tuck dared not look him in the eyes. Kassey and Patrick chatted endlessly, Flora and Carter laughing about something. Nami and Cody stared forward, as if painting a picture of the scene before him. 

Tuck laughed. Maybe just Cody was doing that.

"I caught a preying mantis today," Hugh suddenly chimed, beaming proudly.

"A preying mantis? Oh wow! I one time found a walking stick," Celia shared with him.

"I found a stink bug. I seriously didn't think those guys would make that big of a stink," Tuck mused, remembering the time in the city.

"Cool!" Hugh cried. "I also went running for a long time today. Running's good for your health, my dad says!"

"Anything that involves sweating, your dad thinks is amazing," Rock pointed out from across the table.

Hugh shrugged and dove into the turkey. Beside him, Celia laughed slightly and took some potatoes, showing them to Tuck. "Try them. They were grown by Vesta, but Ruby really knows how to serve them," she stated calmly.

"I don't need to taste them to know that," Tuck grinned, "they smell simply delicious."

Across the table, Muffy watched and listened, her eyes steady and calm. She opened her mouth a few times, but quickly drew back what she was going to say and would eat again silently. Rock turned and exchanged some words with her, but not many.

"That was the most spectacular food, ever," Tuck sighed, laying back, his belly full and content. Rock had started some music and he laughed as Kassey and Patrick stood up and began to dance to it. Tuck remembered that before the party began the two said they had a surprise for everyone. Tuck couldn't wait.

"Hey, Lumina, want to dance?" Rock cried, trotting up to the young girl. She looked up at him, blushed, shuffled her feet, then finally nodded and took his hand. The two began to laugh with pleasure as they jumped about. Carter stood to the side with Flora and laughed before he and Flora began to sway in place, not together, but as friends.

Hugh jumped about and began to do some moves Tuck had never seen before. The eight year old looked up and grinned. "I made these up myself! Ain't they cool?" He twisted around a little bit and slipped, falling on his bottom. He merely laughed and stood back up, crying, "My dad says dancing is good for you!"

"Hey, what's up my friends," Gustafa suddenly appeared, making Tuck jump. Muffy and Celia merely turned and laughed. "Looks like Ruby and Tim got it going," the man added. "How about me and you have a go, Celia, and we let the music take us!" He held out his hand and bowed and Celia gave him her hand and he took her out to the dance area. Cody and Nami soon moved in.

"This is a wonderful night. I shall paint a portrait of it," Cody stated, his voice barely above a whisper, yet gruff.

"Really? Be sure to let me know as soon as it's done. I want to see it," Tuck nodded in agreement. He glanced at Nami and poked her with his elbow. "Having a good time?"

"The moon is pretty out tonight. A bit too warm, though," the girl simply replied.

Turning to Muffy, Tuck shrugged and held out his hand. It took her barely a second to grab it and let him pull her out onto the dance area. As he held her hands, he realized how frail she was. She was graceful, though. Nearly as graceful as Celia. She had radiant skin and in the moonlight it held a faint glow. She held a dazzling smile on her face as they moved together, and Tuck was impressed with how in sync she was with him. He twirled her and smiled softly. She truly was a wonderful friend. He began to feel nervous. Anxiety prickled at his skin and he sighed softly. He really liked Celia and he knew Muffy liked him. He didn't want to hurt her, he could never hurt her.

The song ended so quickly and Muffy stopped so suddenly that Tuck nearly tripped on her. He blushed and bowed to Muffy, thanking her for the dance. She smiled and giggled softly before he turned and started towards the farm. He needed to check on the animals real quick and put Marcy and all inside. The moon was now floating in the sky, turning the dark blackness around it into a silver glow. It was so beautiful it sent a slight chill through his as he reached the barn and pushed his way in. Reaching over, he rang the bell and called the animals inside, opening the barn doors for them. He watched their fluid bodies move in and he grinned, patting each one as they passed and breathing softly. The creatures settled down for the night as he filled their feed boxes and he padded up to Marcy.

"What am I going to do?" he breathed to her.

Marcy let out a low moo and Marco trotted over. Tuck dozed between the two for a moment, taking in their scents. Marcy's was crisp like fodder while Marco's had the scent of wool upon him. Clean wool, to be exact. Tuck reached out and stroked the sheep, savoring the feel of the creature beneath his hands again. After many moments, though, he tore himself away from them and stood up. He turned around silently and Haku nickered to him. He patted the horse's muzzle and the stallion licked him again. Tuck could only smile before leaving the barn.

Celia was there, waiting for him.

"How are the animals?" she breathed, walking up to him.

Tuck couldn't help but smile. His heart had jumped into his throat and he shivered. Her liquid brown eyes were piercing him and taking his breath away. He didn't need to reply as she moved in closer to him, whispering some more things about the animals and farm life. A sudden whizzing in the sky stopped her though and they both glanced up. Tuck watched as her eyes illuminated with the brightly colored red flash. Her face was an expression of awe and she looked back at him. It had come from the beach. They stopped in their tracks and stood on the hill that led down to the beach. They could see the forms of the others dancing and cheering on the shores, the water giving an eerie glow of silver tendrils. A breeze blew by and another firework shot up into the air. Tuck took a sudden breath. Celia's hand brushed his before he took it. He squeezed it lightly and they felt no need to turn and look at each other. Her weight suddenly leaned against him and his heart skipped a beat. What had he done to deserve her after one season? He'd ask her later.

Right now he had a flashback towards earlier, when he asked himself if this was really worth it to be the rest of his life.

He breathed in Celia's scent and knew this was worth it.

* * *

Wow, that was majorly long for me. I loved this chapter. I really hope you all did too. Please READ AND REVIEW!! No flames, but do offer me suggestions on how I can do better if you don't like it. 

I know that some characters are still really flat such as Cody, Nami, Patrick, Gustafa, and Kassey, but my main characters are Tuck, Rock, Celia, Muffy, and Lumina right now. Takakura wasn't anywhere in here... Weird.

Tuck's such a fun character. The next chapter will sum up Summer and start Fall. Hope that you all have a reason to keep reading. The Muffy x Celia fights are fun xD

-Deyoxis


	4. Chapter 4: Fall, Falling

Please vote in my poll and please review, peoples!!! I get inspired even more with those things. Even if there are not as many people reading this story as other stories have x.x Anyways, I still like writing this story, though, so here, again, is another chapter... Lacking reviews again except for one xO

**Ray:** Thank you! That makes me feel special. Chapter Three was defiantly different from one and two, I agree o.o The rest of the chapters should be like chapter Three, hopefully. Glad to have another reviewer!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fall, Falling**

It was the final day of summer, yet, it was already chilly out, making Tuck shiver slightly as he finished watering the plants. Behind him, a crisp breeze brought fourth the sound of Celia's squeal and Tuck wheeled around to see the Marcy had rasped her tongue up Celia's neck. The girl was laughing and using her apron to wipe the slime off from where it had stuck. Tuck set the watering can down and snickered softly as his girlfriend skipped up to Marco.

The sun was bright in the sky, rolling clouds were in the distance, threatening a thunderstorm. The trees were still green, but a few leaves were switching colors to arrays of yellow, red, and orange. The grass was still growing, though, and providing a good amount of fodder for Marcy and the others. Haku's coat gleamed as always and he sent shrill neighs into the air as he galloped around in circles of the pasture. Tuck ignored the slight sweat that began to drip down his forehead and he sprinted forward, leaping the fence.

"Don't worry, Celia, I will protect you form the evil Lord Marcy," he cried, snatching up a stick in the pasture.

Celia laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, their brown orbs glittering in the small sunlight that filtered down. She let out a fake gasp, pretending to be frightened as Tuck threw the stick forward, holding it out in front of him like a sword. She folded her arms as Tuck moved forward, shouting 'Back' at Marcy.

The cow didn't seem to agree and her tongue curled out and began to lick the stick. Tuck, horrified his sword had failed, pulled it away and grunted. "No, Marcy, you're not supposed to lick it," he growled.

It was strange how kiddish he acted around Celia, but both of them preferred to have fun than to try and be all adultish. The girl pushed past Tuck and padded up to Marcy, petting the cow on the muzzle. Marcy gave out a moo that sounded almost like a purr, which made Tuck sigh. His animals, it seemed, were weirder than any other he had seen.

"I hope it's not getting PG-13 up here," Rock suddenly cried as he walked up. Lumina was following behind him, her eyes looking slightly dazed as she kept up.

"Stop being so childish," Tuck grunted back, shaking his head at Rock as the blond head settled himself in a sitting position on the fence. Lumina propped her arms up on it beside him and gazed at Tuck and Celia rather apathetically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Celia asked, bending down to nuzzle Marco, who bleated eagerly with pleasure.

"Bored," Rock started. "Lumina came down to try one of mom's new dishes. She's finished now so we thought we'd come see what you two were doing. We were kind of hoping you'd have some time off from work to go to the bar or the beach... Or someplace else."

Tuck blinked, sitting back thoughtfully, not knowing what to say. He mused to himself as Celia seemed to move into thought as well. The four of them hadn't been able to hang out lately, not since the party exactly. They had talked, sure, but not actually done anything. Sure they were a bit too old to 'hang out' as Rock and Lumina put it, but they weren't that much older than Rock. He enjoyed the time off and Celia loved it every chance she had to get away from Vesta's farm at times. The sun seemed to get a bit brighter and the air warmed, promising a good day. Tuck finally nodded.

"How about the Spring?" Celia suddenly asked. "We've never been up there and we could fish some!"

Lumina seemed to brighten a bit, but not much. Her face was still pale and her smile was weak. Even Rock's face held a flash of worry as the girl spoke, "Sounds great! I should have brought my fishing rod."

"Let me check on the chicken's first," Tuck put in hurriedly before they could leave.

He spent as little time in the Chicken House as possible. He quickly fed the chickens and cuddled all four of them. Mable had had a baby chick, Pippi, and then Pippi now had a chick, Lola. The four had clucked excitedly and were pecking each other as he went in, but they quickly settled down and kept away from each other as Tuck entered. He finished and headed out, shutting the door behind him as he spotted the others looking at him expectantly.

"We can go, now," he laughed and began to lead the way away from the farm.

Another small breeze blew by, bringing the scent of the storm on the wind. Tuck sped up a bit and he heard a stumble behind him. He turned back to see Rock helping Lumina up, who was smiling sheepishly and turning pink from embarrassment. Tuck opened his mouth to say something and Celia's eyes flashed with worry, but Lumina merely waved it off wearily. Tuck exchanged a nervous glance with Celia. Lumina's face was practically a sheet of paper, it was so pale. Celia opened her mouth to speak as well but Lumina waved it off again. They continued on, more slowly, with every one of them glanced at her every once and a while. Rock had to keep reaching out, ready to support her, but, thankfully, he had needed to support her, yet.

The Spring sparkled in the sunlight. It stood still and fresh, like a sheet of glass. It shone and flashed, rippling every few moments as a fish neared the surface, it's black eyes staring up blankly. Flashes of silver went on every moment or so and the four stood still, watching with silent awe. Finally Rock moved forward and stuck a finger into the Spring, watching the ripples spread out in sleek movements. He grinned and Lumina began to take off her shoes and socks before settling her feet into the lake.

Celia joined her and the two girls remained silent as Rock splashed water up at Tuck, grinning wildly. Tuck blocked himself, but the water hit him and his arms and chest were now dripping with the translucent liquid. He bent down and tore up a mushroom before slinging it at Rock. The blond boy wasn't ready and it smacked him on the head, making him fall backwards in surprise, nearly knowing into Celia. Apologizing, he rolled over and jumped to his feet, snatching up a stick. "En Guard!"

Tuck bent over and plucked up his own stick and held it out as well. Rock lunged first and the sounds of sticks cracking against each other was the only thing that disturbed the air until a snap made them freeze. Lumina jumped in surprise and the girls looked back only to see that Tuck's stick had broken in half while Rock's was bent funny. The younger boy took advantage and swung his stick out, only to have it split when it hit Tuck's body.

That's when Lumina began to laugh. Then she began to cough. Soon a gagging noise erupted from her and she was trembling with each spasm. Her body slipped and she fell into the Spring, submerging into the water. Tuck and Rock lunged forward while Celia snatched her hand. Together, the three pulled her back up and out of the water, where Lumina lay unconscious, her chest moving up and down, emitting a ragged noise. Rock charged down to the inn to tell his mother to get a bed ready.

* * *

Romana gazed worriedly at her granddaughter as she slept in the open room of the Inner Inn. Her breathing had slowed and was even now and Ruby was checking her temperature. Taking away the thermometer, Ruby gazed over it carefully. 

"She has a high fever," Ruby finally confirmed. "She will just need to rest and slowly get better."

Romana relaxed and sat down in a chair nearby, nodding in thanks to Ruby. Sebastian waited nearby, also seeming visibly relaxed. The two stood close together, eyes locked on the sleeping body. Tuck walked up and placed a hand on Romana's shoulder to comfort her. The old woman smiled up at him and he managed to smile back. Celia was nearby, glancing at Rock with exasperated looks. The other boy was shuffling wearily and shivering with anxiety. The fact that Lumina could have nearly drowned not long ago had scared him, and he couldn't imagine knowing a body was at the bottom of the Spring.

"Now, everybody needs to scoot. I'll bring her up some soup when she awakens, she'll be fine right here," Ruby started. "She can go home at-"

Ruby was cut off as a large rumble cut through. It grew into a wild growl and Tuck wheeled around, staring out the window with surprise. A flash sliced the air, nearly blinding him and he let out a cry of worry. Threatening black clouds were hovering above the valley and the light in the room gave a flicker.

"I need to go put the animals in," Tuck put in, turning around to be off.

Celia nodded as well, turning and following Tuck out of the room. They trotted down the stairs, trying to get back in a hurry. As Tuck pushed open the doors, rain smacked him in the face and he braced himself as he headed out into the wind. Celia followed and the two raced towards the bridge, the rain like cold ice, hitting their faces with small stings. A rumble of thunder sent shivers down Tuck's spine and flashes of lightning sparkled against his eyes. Parting with Celia, he raced to barn and allowed the fear filled animals to come back into the barn.

* * *

The storm continued through the night, leaving the poor animals in the barn gazing wild eyed at each other. Haku snorted, the brown stallion gazing at Marcy, who chewed some fodder lazily. A bolt of lightning lit the barn in a glittering haze and Haku let out another snort, backing up from the window. Marco let out a worried bleat as a rumble of thunder pierced the pounding sound of the rain. Haku, getting nervous, let out a shrill neigh and began to trot around in anxiety. Marcy rolled her eyes, eating some more fodder. Marco gazed at Haku calmly, bleating for him to calm down, but Haku was younger than the sheep and cow. Both were older and more used to the weather, while Haku was still feared the blinding light and terrible rumbles. A earsplitting crack echoed through the barn and the doors slammed open as a huge gust of wind tore them apart. Marcy and Marco moved away to avoid the rain and wind, while Haku, too crazed to think, charged straight towards it. Marcy mooed towards him, trying to get him to stop, but it was too late. The brown pelt melted into the dark night and a bolt of lightning revealed he was gone. 

Marcy, surprised and worried, wasn't stupid and trotted outside. The horse had leapt the fence and was gone. Reaching the side near Tuck's house, she spotted Arnold, curled up in the dog house. She called to him and he looked up, eyes wide. His tongue lolled out and he barked, standing up and listening, floppy ears strained forward. Finally dipping his head, he darted out and began to bark, scratching at the door to Tuck's house, howling desperately.

Marcy had disappeared back in the barn, dodging the doors which were swinging wildly on their hinges.

Tuck, inside, finally awoke, gazing around the room blearily. His eyes were hazy and he rubbed them, hearing Arnold's faint barking. Yawning, he stretched, muscles cracking. Pushing himself out of bed, he pulled on his jacket nearby and headed to the door, throwing it open. Rain smashed him in the face and he stumbled backwards before looking down. Arnold was still barking wildly and began running in circles around his feet. Tuck, trying to keep balance, screeched at Arnold and tried to grab him, but the dog darted out into the rain, turning and barking for him to come. Growling, Tuck followed wearily, holding a hand up to block the stinging drops of rain. Arnold squeezed under the fence and Tuck flew his way over, managing to land right on the other side without falling. That's when he saw it. Arnold was running in and out of where the doors where supposed to be. A rumble of thunder interrupted him from holding his breath and a flash of lightning illuminated the swinging doors. He charged inside and gazed around.

"Haku!"

* * *

Cody didn't come, he was busy painting. Nami had such an attitude that Tuck almost wished she wasn't here. Celia, Muffy, Rock, Kassey, Patrick, Ruby, Tim, Vesta, Hugh, Carter, Flora, Gustafa, and even Marlin seemed to agree. 

"Why are we looking for your horse again?" Nami yawned, glancing at her nails annoyedly.

Muffy and Celia fumed, but it was Rock who spoke up. "Because Tuck is our friend and Haku could get hurt out there!"

Nami sighed, not having a comeback, but still looking extremely annoyed.

The sun had risen and the storm had past. Puddles scattered the ground, the ground sticky and wet. Clouds still lingered about and the last few clouds of the storm were visible on the horizon. The trees dripped with rain and water and the grass sparkled in the filtering sunlight. Everyone was gathered by the town houses, all gazing around worriedly to start the search. Hugh was jumping eagerly, ready to use his speed to find and catch the horse.

"Tim and I will check down by the ocean," Ruby offered. "And the forest near there."

"Kassey and I have the areas near and around ours and Cody's house," Patrick put in.

"Marlin and I have the land all around our farm," Vesta nodded, turning to lead the grumpy man off.

"We'll check by our place," Carter stated for him and Flora and they went off as well.

"Hugh and I will cover all around the Romana Villa," said Gustafa.

"The rest of us can cover my farm and up by the Spring," Muffy finished, glancing around at who was left.

Tuck, Celia, her, Rock, and Nami. Poor Lumina was still in bed with her grandmother and Sebastian in the Inner Inn. Daryl was never out, and the elderly couple, Nina and Galen, were standing nearby, watching curiously, not wanting to slow the search down by following along.

"We'll keep watch here," Galen started and Nina perked up, adding, "Yes! That's how we can help. If we see him we'll stop him right away." The lady smiled, her smile reassuring Tuck, who was pacing rather nervously.

Tuck led the way as the five glanced around wearily. Trees were swaying softly, sending down a splatter of rain against them as they head up the hill towards the spring. Rock and Tuck exchanged glances as the remembrance of Lumina nearly drowning hit them, but Celia continued determinedly, ready to find Haku. They reached the top and Tuck let out a long whistle, letting it echo around the clearing, piercing the silence that had choked the air. Muffy looked over at the woods and knew what was coming next.

"Let's try the woods." Rock's words were the exact thing Muffy didn't want to hear.

"Good thing I didn't wear my good shoes," she muttered and Celia couldn't help but grin slightly, laughing dryly.

The five climbed up into the woods and peered through the trees. Vines and leaves decorated the land and everything gave off a hazy appearance of green. Assortments of colors were glowing in places from the upcoming fall weather. Light filtered through the trees and struck the ground with a soft yellow. Tuck turned and faced the others, checking their faces.

"We won't get anything done standing here," he stated softly, mouth feeling dry. Muffy turned and started off in one direction with Rock, becoming just as determined as Celia to get the job done, even if it meant getting stuck with Rock for the search, instead.

Tuck turned and started off, Celia and Nami scuttling to catch up. Celia suddenly cried out and Tuck turned around to see her hair caught in a tree branch. Nami had reached over and unknotted the tangle and pulling Celia's hair away. Celia managed a breathy thank you, rubbing her head where the hair had been pulled at. Nami merely shrugged and turned back towards the trail, taking the lead in front of Tuck, who stayed back to check Celia.

"I'm fine," the girl encouraged before heading off, Tuck on her heels.

Nami's attitude seemed to relax and she dropped back to walk with the others, putting in random opinions ever now and then. "The sky is rather beautiful today." "Without darkness, there is no light." "I'm not much of a morning person; I just wished this could have waited until a bit later."

Tuck and Celia listened and replied to each one, surprising Nami somewhat.

"You know, Nami, you've got a broad mind. You're going to find some guy someday that's really going to love you," Tuck suddenly put in, surprising Nami to a point she almost blushed. He was impressed by how well she hid it.

Celia smiled at Tuck, glad he had found the right words to say. Nami nodded, speechless except for one word. "Thanks."

The search continued, and the three fanned out, keeping in sight of each other just enough they didn't get lost. Tuck nearly tripped when he heard a surprised cry and wheeled around, thinking it was Celia.

"Tuck, this way," Celia called, though, motioning him towards the cry.

He reached the scene and found Nami, who was wiping something slimy off her neck and grimacing. "You never told me he would eat us," the girl cried.

That's when Tuck saw the creature behind her. Haku.

* * *

The sun was sinking in the sky. A hazy sky of colors mixed and swirled in strange ways, stars already beginning to glitter in places far from the drowning sun. Tuck was outside, shifting the doors back into place, grunting heavily as he heard it give a creak. He sighed, and moved away, watching a reddish hugh form on the wood in front of him. A yellow and orange glow filtered after the red and Tuck let it calm him. Turning, Haku was gazing at him, his eyes seeming almost watery in the light as if he was sorry for having run away. Marcy and Marco kept away, grazing quietly.

"Oh, Haku, I'm just glad you're safe, boy," Tuck muttered, laughing slightly.

He moved forward and brushed a hand through Haku's mane. A sudden feel caught him and he pulled the object out.

In his hand was something sleek and beautiful. He blinked a few times, thinking that maybe the setting sun's light had confused him with it's color.

It was a blue feather.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter... It took me a while because I knew I needed to add the blue feather somewhere in the story and I wasn't sure how... Finally settled on it being in Haku's mane.

Please Read and Review... Well, I hope you've done the reading part by now o.0

And vote in my poll (or get someone else, too xD)!

-Deyoxis


	5. Chapter 5: Winter of Stars

Vote in meh poll! PUWEASE!

Spring Break! WOOT! After this chapter it will be more than a week before the next chapter will be submitted. This chapter is also pretty short because I'm trying to get it done before Spring Break... 

Two major fans! Yesh! Go Ray and Momo-chan! You guys rule! -gives you huge plate of cookies-

**Ray:** Rock and Tuck are weird. The sword fight was funny xD Yes, there were a lot of mistakes in this one because I was really tired when I read over it and submitted it without thinking... I'm so stupid at times. I read over it and was slightly angry at myself. I'm working on a guy for Nami, but he might not show up for a while. Ya, playing Nina made me sad. I actually had Tuck name a chicken after her xD

**Momo-chan:** Aw, thanks for all those reviews! I'm really glad you like my story, that makes me feel amazing! -throws confetti and hopes the Evil Lord Marcy won't be coming after me sometime soon-

On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Winter of Stars**

Winter brought snow and freezing rain. Marcy, Marco, and Haku were snorting angrily inside the barn as they watched the white flurries fall from through the window. Tuck was standing beside Marcy, brushing the grit from her fur. Then he sat down, laying against the wall of the barn, feeling the chill of the wood seep through his shirt and sink into his skin. He shivered. Placing the brush away, he pulled out the blue feather, swallowing nervously. The blue feather was like an engagement ring here in Forget-Me-Not valley. If he gave the blue feather to the one he loved, it would mean he wanted to marry her. He was dying to ask Celia, but every time her got close to asking, he would start shaking with anxiety and chicken out. Speaking of chickens, he had just checked up on them and he had another baby chick. Her name was Lucky.

Haku had trotted over and was bending his neck over, sniffing the blue thing in Tuck's hands. He almost seemed to smile at Tuck, his brown eyes dancing. The horse seemed to be saying, "The whole point I ran away was to get that for you!"

Tuck laughed, shrugging wearily. "Sure, I'll believe you... for now."

The horse headed away and Marcy lied down, eyes closed. The cow's breath was even, but strong, and every breath sent a soft wave of warm air through Tuck's hair. Tuck sighed and brushed his hair back into place before standing up and heading towards the door. Marco bleated farewell to him as he opened the door. Cold air swept through and hit him, causing him to wince in the cold. The sky and world around him had white flakes dancing around everywhere. He shut the door behind him and watched them cover the ground, already covered with half an inch of snow.

"What's wrong?" Takakura asked, walking up from the other side of the barn.

"Keep getting nervous," the farmer stated, almost dryly and he apologized for sounding harsh.

Takakura shrugged and placed a hand on Tuck's shoulder. "I'm not surprised you're nervous. You'll do it, though. Celia loves you and you love her. It'll work," the old man said softly before heading off towards his house, leaving Tuck alone.

The silence seemed to kill him. Slicing him with an imaginary knife and he cringed. Turning, he headed towards his house, pushing the door open and allowing the warmth to fill him. He relaxed, closing the door and trudging to his bed. Laying down on it, he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He had never felt so lost before.

He blinked. Rock had promised to visit him today. He said he'd take him sledding. So far, the other boy hadn't shown up. A knock on the door tore him from his thoughts and he hoped it would be Rock.

Struggling to his feet, he called out, "Come in!"

It was Muffy. Her big green eyes were teary and blurred. She was sobbing, causing her body to shift with each gasping breath. She walked forward and sat down on Tuck's bed, asking, "Can I speak to you?"

"Of coarse," Tuck stated softly, settling down next to her.

"I met this guy a few days ago. He was really nice and we became friends. This was while I was in the city," she started, stopping every once and a while to sob before regaining her composure. "He asked me out and I said yes. We went out and he was really sweet to me. He said I was beautiful and complimented me, saying he would never love another girl as he loved me. We agreed to go out again. I was just heading to his house this morning when I passed one of his windows. Inside was another woman. She was... nude. He came out of another room and kissed her... After he said all those things to me... I got a ride back here to the valley."

Tuck stared, rather bewildered that this had happened to Muffy. She was crying now, burying her face in her hands. Tuck patted her back, sighing softly as he thought his words over carefully.

"He just wasn't the one," he started, gazing around to room before settling his eyes on Muffy, "There are lots of men out there and he just wasn't the one who was going to be with you. But there is someone out there. Somewhere. It just might take a bit to find that Mr. Right."

"He's right, ya know," Rock stated from the doorway, where he had opened the door without their knowing. Lumina came up from behind and saw Muffy crying. The girl moved inside and up to the other girl, giving her a hug.

Tuck gave Rock a slight glare, but Muffy didn't seem to mind. "Thanks Tuck. Rock. Lumina. You're right. I'll find him someday."

The girls broke away and Muffy stood up, noticing the sleds Rock had behind him. "You guys have fun, I best be getting back to Griffin," she started, her voice soft, yet much more relieved.

She left quietly and the three watched her go before Tuck pulled on some more things for the sledding. He began to get excited, for Celia said she'd try to meet them there. Rock seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes at Tuck before leading the way off, Lumina falling behind them.

* * *

Celia squealed as her sled tipped and she landed in a pile of snow. Leaping out, she quickly rid herself of the iced water. Tuck came down, helping her, both laughing as they pulled a bunch of flakes from her hair. Lumina came sledding from behind, knocking into Tuck, he fell back into the sled beside her. The young girl grabbed his arm, screaming wildly with freight and joy. They hit a bump and both flew out, falling onto their stomachs. Lumina was crying with delight, rolling over, and laughing heavily, much better thanks to Ruby. Tuck stayed on his stomach, heaving with laughter. Celia skipped up behind them and helped Lumina up. Tuck pushed himself to his feet, only to have Rock's sled hit the back of his legs and he crashed back into the snow, the cold causing his face to numb.

"Sorry, Tuck," the blond boy cried, managing to hold back the laughter that was threatening to break his chest.

"Sure," Tuck stated, rolling into a sitting position and spitting out some watery snow.

They were near the beach, sledding on the random hills from Gustafa's yurt. The bearded man was sitting on a log outside his house, watching them sled. He was smiling broadly and laughing slightly as Tuck was knocked over constantly. The sun was bright behind the many clouds that floated past. It had stopped snowing, but it had reached two inches over the past while. It was pretty bright out and Rock couldn't decide whether to keep his coat on or not. 

"You okay?" Celia asked, sitting next to him and brushing some snow from his shoulders and back.

Tuck nodded, shivering slightly as if she was actually touching him. He couldn't help it. She was amazing to him. The two smiled and Lumina picked up a sled, asking, "Are you guys going to the Starry Night Festival?"

Celia and Rock nodded almost instantly and Tuck blinked, not sure what the festival was. Rock turned and grinned, "You'll be coming, I'll make sure of it!"

Tuck shrugged. Apparently he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

A few days later, Ruby invited Tuck, Celia, Lumina, and Muffy over for dinner with her, Tim, and Rock. She also explained Nami might be coming. All of them said they'd be coming and Tuck found himself eager for the dinner. Afterward was the Starry Night Festival and they all decided to go together. Tuck was standing by the tool shelf, staring at the blue feather which he had placed there. His eyes were intent and he stared forward in determination before picking up the object, tucking it away. He would need it... possibly. Outside, Haku let out a surprised whinny and Tuck rolled his eyes, knowing Arnold must have snuck under the fence and nipped the horse's leg... again.

He check his watch and marched out, blinking at the bright sunlight, frustrated it still wasn't even closer to evening, yet. He was much more excited than he expected, but he was, and his spine tingled with anticipation. Arnold must have gotten back out again because he was soon darting around Tuck's legs, making him nervous of tripping. He skipped away from the dog before bending down and cuddling his silky fur, feeling Arnold's tongue roll against his face. Wiping away the slobber, he laughed.

"You're not as bad as Haku, but still," he groaned, standing back up and heading towards the barn to finish his chores.

He pushed into the Chicken House. Mable greeted him, clucking wildly as Pippi bounced after her, flapping wings angrily. Tuck snatched up Mable and shooed Pippi away, who sulked slightly before settling back on an egg nearby. Mable let out a slight cry of distress and Tuck realized Pippi must not have layed an egg. Mable must have gotten thirsty or hungry and went off to eat or drink only to have Pippi steal her egg. Tuck sighed and shook his head, setting Mable down, who moved to a corner, white feathers ruffling with fury. The farmer then snatched Pippi up and took the egg. The chicken was surprised and struggled for a moment but gave up quickly. Cuddling her, she cheered up and he set her down. He then retrieved Lucky's egg, for the chicken had grown up so much. Giving each chicken some love, he finally left, Mable seeming much more relaxed.

Outside, Celia, Muffy, and Rock were waiting and Tuck felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, guys. Why you here? Where's Lumina?"

Rock shrugged. Celia and Muffy smiled in greeting before Celia spoke up, "Do we need a reason to come visit you, silly?"

"Lumina's got to practice the piano a while before she can come down," Rock added.

Tuck raised his eyebrows and strode forward, whistling slightly. Muffy and Celia giggled, knowing what Tuck was about to bring up.

"Seems you always know what's up with Lumina. You sure you don't have a little somethin' somethin'?" he questioned Rock.

Rock immediately began to blush, but shook his head wildly. His blond hair was nearly blinding in the sunlight, as well as Muffy's, which was bouncing wildly in the cold breeze that rushed over the land. Snow still covered the ground and a few early morning snowflakes were visible in Celia's chocolate hair. The three didn't really fit all well together, but they were best friends, and he was glad to be apart of it.

They chatted endlessly for some time, time seeming to just fly by. The sun passed it's peak in the sky and the four had a small lunch, Tuck's treat. It wasn't too bad, but Tuck knew it needed some different seasonings. He could never match Ruby with her cooking. They were back outside, sitting in the pasture, talking again. The trees swayed with a cold breeze and the girls shivered slightly as they waited for the time to head down to come along. That's when they heard foot steps coming up from behind the barn. 

"Lumina!" Rock cheered, leaping to his feet.

Tuck and Celia exchanged glances before he glanced at Muffy and the three began to giggle softly, grinning from ear to ear. They followed Rock to their feet and dusted themselves off. Haku had turned as Lumina leapt the fence and the horse licked her, neighing his welcome. Lumina squealed and wiped herself off, looking up at Haku and laughing. Marcy had looked up and gave out a sort of moo that sounded somewhat like a chuckle. Marco rolled his eyes. Tuck stared at them, bewildered his animals seemed to have their own strange personalities even after having them for almost a year.

Lumina blinked at them and stared at Rock, who had settled down and was once again blushing madly. She sighed and shrugged, laughing again before stating, "Ruby says we can come down now. Dinner's almost ready and we have to be ready for the Starry Night Festival soon."

Tuck beamed, glad the time had finally come and watched as Muffy and Celia raced to be the first ones down there, both still cold from the snowy ground and freezing air.

* * *

"Man, Ruby, where were you at lunch when we needed a good meal?" Tuck asked as he dug into some grilled turkey. (He refused to eat anything that was chicken and Ruby had come to respect that. Besides, Mable would figure out he ate chicken and would never forgive him.)

Ruby laughed and shrugged. "Cooking up this delicious meal that we're eating now," she smiled.

Rock leaned back in his chair, hiding a burp. Nami had come, ate, then said she had to go do something. Muffy sat next to him, finishing up some soup and Celia was beaming softly, pushing away a finished plate. Tuck smiled back at her and she stood up. He blinked and followed her, both heading towards the window. Celia pushed it open and peered out, feeling some cold air brush against her skin. Tuck felt it from inside the Inn and he peered out from beside Celia. They looked up and Tuck let out a low whistle, hearing it echo outside. The stars twinkled brightly and he was surprised by how much more prettier tonight they seemed. Just like the girl next to him...

He reached into his pocket and fingered the feather, heat rising to his cheeks.

"You okay?" Celia asked. Tuck nodded quickly, too quickly. She gave him a look before heading back towards the others.

Tuck sighed and shut the window, letting the warmth of the room calm him. Rock had leapt up and was blinked at everyone before helping his mother to put the dishes away. They all helped and soon the table was clear.

"Alright, the festival will be starting soon, come on!" Rock cried, and led the way out the door.

* * *

Tuck settled down on one of the logs by Celia. Gustafa, Takakura, and Flora had joined them. The archaeologist seemed calm and was smiling at everyone while pushing her glasses up on her nose constantly. Hugh even dropped by for a bit before his mother came around and took him home. 

Gustafa was playing his guitar. The music hummed through the air, creating a relaxing atmosphere and it seemed warmer out than it actually was. Rock sat by Tuck with Lumina beside him and Muffy beside her. After Hugh left, Gustafa's music became a bit more festival, having been calm earlier to lull Hugh to sleep,and Tuck jumped to his feet. The half-moon was bright in the sky and a soft, light blue glow bathed the ground in a hugh. The stars seemed to appear and disappear, flashing in the sky like some kind of dance. Tuck wheeled around and pulled Celia up and the two began to dance. The girl's laughing echoed softly with the music and Tuck noted how it sounded just like music, too. 

Rock and Lumina had started dancing as welland Takakura was smiling at Tuck broadly. Nami had appeared, watching on the sideline with Muffy and Flora. Tuck felt his heart give a slight jump and he took Muffyto dance a bit with her, not wanting her to feel left out. She smiled, thankful enough he was still his friend. As Gustafa's song finished, Tuck bowed to Muffy and Celia, thanking them like a medieval prince. Celia giggled and blushed, while Muffy glanced up at the sky, admiring the stars once more. 

Slowly, one by one, everyone began to retire for thenight. Gustafa, Nami,and Flora headed off first, followed by Takakura. Muffy bid them goodnight and was off, Rock and Lumina trailing her. Tuck waved to them, smiling softly.

"I guess I'll be off, too, then," Celia smiled, turning to Tuck and hugging him real quick.

Tuck shivered and then she let go. She headed up the hill and was almost to the bridge when he found himself calling her to come back down by the beach. He turned and found himself trotting out onto the sand. The freezing water had ice at the edges and the sand had ice hidden in the cracks. The ice splintered as he shifted and he heard it again as Celia moved up behind him.

Without thinking, he turned around and began to speak.

"Celia... I know I haven't known you for very long, but you're sweet and kind and... and... just so beautiful. I don't know what I'd do without you," he rambled, heat flushing his cheeks. He felt nervous yet extremely happy at the same time. He dug into his pocket as he heard her say something.

"Oh, Tuck. That's so sweet, but what's..." She spotted him digging in his pocket.

"Celia, this is for you," he breathed, thrusting the blue feather towards her. He shivered again and broke out into a cold sweat, which was even colder in the chilly air.

Celia stared at it, dumbfounded. She picked it up and examined it in her hands. The faint light of the moon made it shiver and glow and a smile suddenly began to play on her lips.

"Oh, Tuck, yes, I accept!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

Tuck, surprised, practically cheered with the joy that flooded through his body. His veins turned red hot and he smiled, laughing with pleasure as he held her body, so warm to touch. He felt something touch his lips and he realized she was kissing him. Her eyes were closed, but he felt that they had pierced his very soul.The kiss tasted like cherries, slightly cinnamony, with a hint of honey. It was the best thing in the world. More warmth spread through him and he felt as hot as a volcano.

They pulled away and gripped each other hard as Tuck whispered into the cold wind.

"I love you, Celia."

* * *

My mom was in the room while I was writing this ending...

-breaks into cold sweat-

No mom, no kissing stories here, really! -smiles sheepishly-

Hope you like it, took me a while xD Next update not for a while, but hopefully soon after I get back from break...

-Deyoxis 


	6. Chapter 6: Love Even in Death

I was asked if I would write a chapter for Nina, so here it is . This takes place before the son shows up and after Celia and Tuck are married. It's going to be pretty short and is basically just flashbacks and then Celia, Lumina, Rock, and Tuck talk.

Thanks to all my reviewers and more cookies for all of them! -throws more cookies-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon... Just Tuck's personality.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Love Even in Death**

Tuck was laying on _their _bed. His and Celia's. He had finished all the chores for today, but couldn't quite get himself to go out and play with Haku or the chickens. Arnold was inside the house, pacing about wearily. The little dog barked but Tuck didn't seem to hear. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't open them, but he hummed and placed his hands behind his head. He hadn't been cheerful in a long time. Celia, Rock, Lumina, Muffy, and the rest of the town seemed less bright as well. A knock came at the door and it opened before Tuck could say come in. It was Rock. The blond man heaved himself onto the bed and shifted until his back was leaning against the wall. He was silent. Lumina followed and sat down by the bed, leaning against it. Celia was last, shutting the door with a small 'click'. She sat down by Lumina and they all sat in the silence, letting it almost choke them until it seemed it couldn't be broken.

Lumina broke it, though, by letting out a sob and holding a hand to her face to brush away a stray tear. Celia had to as well, but she made no sound. She tried a smile instead and padded the young girl on the back, but soon the smile faded and Celia turned away.

Who knew Nina could have made such an impact on the tiny town of Forget-Me-Not Valley.

_The sun glowed brightly and sprayed little golden splashes on the sand near the shore. Tuck stretched in the warmth and sighed. It was at the beginning of Spring, one of his first few days of running the farm of his Father's. He was nervous and staring at the wide open sea with a kind of sad, far-off expression. He couldn't possibly do this, it was too hard. Rock was standing nearby. The two were far a part. This was before they had truly become friends. The other boy's blond hair seemed blinding to look at so Tuck didn't pay much attention._

_"Oh, hello Nina. Galen," Rock suddenly said._

_A old man and women were standing beside Rock, both smiling softly. They said something before Nina turned and used her cane to bring her over to Tuck. He felt nervous again, hoping the old lady wouldn't be grouchy, like most he knew. Galen watched her go, but continued to talk to Rock._

_"You're Tuck, right?" Nina asked softly, her old wrinkled face looking up at him with a sort of glowing beam._

_"Yes, and you're-"_

_"Nina. My name's Nina, pleased to finally get the chance to really talk. How's the farm going, young one?" she asked, smiling sweetly._

_"Oh, I don't... It's just so... It's different," Tuck finally said, stuttering as he tried to think of what to say._

_"It will be, it will be," Nina confirmed and Tuck stared at her quizzically. She laughed. A sort of rosy, happy laugh, the kind Celia seemed to have. He had to smile._

_"I'm not completely sure I can do it," he added on, turning from her to the ocean. The crystal waters lapped at the sand, the waves making crisp splashing noises that made Tuck want to just lay down and sleep all his worries away._

_"Tuck, I've just met you, but I can tell you one thing. You won't fail," Nina replied, her voice seeming much quieter and distant. Her eyes were closed but she continued, "Just by talking to you now I can tell you have a strong desire and a good heart. You'll find love, happiness, and pain in your life, but you will succeed."_

_"How can I start?" Tuck breathed, finally turning to her._

_Nina used her free hand to motion him after her. She started back towards Galen and Rock and Galen broke away to come meet them. Tuck stopped and watched Nina, who was gazing at Rock. She held out her free hand towards the blond kid and muttered, "Start with making friends."_

_Then she suddenly left and who knows how everything happened after that._

All Tuck knew was that he and Rock became best friends. There was more, because through Rock, he and Lumina became good friends too, and a lot happened between Him, Lumina, Rock, Nina, and sometimes Celia as well as Muffy.

_"Hello you three, thanks for visiting me today," Nina started, turning to her couch and settling herself down. "Galen's out right now but he'll be back in a bit."_

_"That's okay, it's good to see you nice and healthy, Nina," Lumina smiled, looking fresh and cheerful. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed full of energy, sitting on the ground, holding her feet and bouncing up and down like a young child._

_"It's good to see me nice and healthy for me as well," the old woman added. Rock nodded and sat down on the couch by her. Tuck continued to stand._

_"Anything I can help you guys with? Specific reason at all?" Nina asked._

_"If I threw a party, would you come?" Rock suddenly asked. _

_It was the Party he would end up throwing soon, but right then they didn't really know about doing it. Rock just wanted to ask. Tuck found this amusing and was smiling as Rock asked his question while Lumina waited, seeming intent on listening. The young girl respected older ones, considering she lived with Romana and Sebastion. She hung on to Nina's every word and loved to hear her stories, because they seemed to be life lessons that she just had to learn. _

_"Why, child, of coarse. What's so special about having this party, though?" Nina replied, seeming rather surprised._

_"Party's are fun, and leave a good impression on those who come. It's also just one way to kick back and do something, ya know?" Rock shrugged._

_Nina blinked, apparently thinking this over. Tuck, suddenly curious about where this was going, sat down by Rock. _

_"Tuck, you would go to Rock's party, wouldn't you?" the old lady asked. "As for you, Lumina?"_

_Both nodded and Tuck scooted closer, causing Rock to have to scoot too._

_"Well, why would you go?"_

_"To his party? Um... I dunno'... cause he invited us?" Tuck replied, suddenly finding only a block of confusion._

_"To hang out with Rock, Tuck, Muffy, and Celia," Lumina answered._

_"Exactly," Nina replied. "Rock, if you're going to throw a party, don't just invite anyone. Would you want a bunch of people you hardly knew or cared about to come to a party?"_

_Tuck widened his eyes and strained forward, seeing Rock's face light up with surprise. "Um, I don't know, I guess not," Rock replied._

_"No, you wouldn't. When you throw a party, let it be people you or your family really like to talk to, that way you can all enjoy each other's company. A party doesn't need to leave a good impression for just anyone, it needs to be a time to spend with friends and celebrate a special occasion, like a birthday, and it's best not to go overboard. All you need is a few friends, some food, and you can have a party. Even with only two people," Nina replied. "So don't have a party for just anybody or for no good reason."_

_Tuck and Rock exchanged glances, bursting into smiles and Lumina cheered softly, loving every word._

There were two more unforgettable moments he had with the old lady. It hurt to remember, but he knew the others around him were remembering too.

_"Happy Birthday, Lumina!" Rock cried as she entered Nina and Galen's house. _

_"Why are you guys here?" Lumina cried, jumping in freight before relaxing._

_"They're part of my surprise, Lumina. Now, are you ready for your gifts?" Nina asked._

_The old lady held out a box wrapped in lime green paper. Both the young girl and old lady had smiles on their faces that seemed to be too big and bright for their faces. Tuck, Rock, Celia, and even Muffy were all there and smiling as well. Galen was out back, getting something else ready for Lumina. Tuck beamed, watching his friend tear through the wrapping and flinging the lid off the box. She gasped and pulled out an origami swan. Her eyes seemed glued to it and she examined it's features, the face painted on and the wings given texture. It was in a sitting position, wings tucked, neck arched in a graceful curve. Celia and Muffy gasped and oohed in delight as well. Tuck merely beamed, thinking the thing an amazing gift. Rock watching, bouncing on his feet with a sort of excitement._

_"It's beautiful Nina, oh, thank you so much," Lumina cried, setting it down and wrapping the woman in a hug._

_"Not just yet, we have one more present," Nina laughed. _

_She led them outside and to the back where a small cage on a pole was perched. Small white birds were fluttering inside, attempting to escape. The flitted nervously and let out cries that sounded like flutes being played at random times. Tuck led Lumina and the others up to the cage, where Galen was waiting._

_"We got these birds for free," Galen said, but added on, "They're for you, though."_

_"Nina, Galen, you guys most defiantly shouldn't have," Lumina said, sounding sadden that they would give away the birds._

_"No, Lumina, you don't keep them. The beauty of the birds will come from letting them free," Nina crooned._

_Tuck became puzzled and even Celia, Muffy, and Rock threw on confused faces._

_"What?" Muffy asked and Celia nodded in agreement._

_"Just let them free, Lumina, and you'll see what I mean," Nina replied._

_Lumina shrugged and threw open the cage doors. A flurry of white burst out and the once disorganized flutes became a simple harmony of liberty. They soared up towards the sky, white wings glittering in the pale sunlight of fall. They dotted the air, looking like snow under the sun. Their cries echoed around them and white feathers began to drop before the birds zoomed off, dissapearing behind the trees in one, breathless instant._

_"Beautiful," was all anyone could say._

By now, Tuck was choking up, surprised at himself. A tear rolled down his cheek just like the next memory that came to his head.

_"Nina, no, not yet," Celia whispered._

_"I'm sorry child," the old woman replied, slowly becoming stiffer by the second. _

_Dr. Hardy was nearby, head bowed and his one eye closed. Tuck stood by Celia, who was kneeling by Nina. Celia had rushed and gotten Tuck as soon as she heard the news, but the pain in Tuck's chest only made him wish she hadn't. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto Celia's crisp brown hair, but she didn't seem to notice. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and hitting her arms, rolling down them and onto Nina's hand. Galen was on the other side of his wife._

_"Oh, Nina," he muttered, to choked up and red-eyed with tears to really say anything._

_"No one cry for me, no one mourn my death," Nina whispered. Tuck reached down and took his hand over her's and Celia's. Nina's hand was so cold._

_"But celebrate my life, for I loved it so much. As I have loved all of you, and especially you, Galen. I will wait forever for you," the old woman rasped, turning to her husband._

_"Oh, Nina, I will love you even in death!" the old man cried, bending down and placing a kiss on her._

_When he pulled away, she was completely cold. The last breath from her body seemed to hang in the air and Tuck collapsed. Celia turned and dug her face in his neck and Tuck let the tears roll. It was only a few days after he had asked Celia to marry him. It was the second day of Spring and it was the worst. Tuck choked and felt his heart in his throat. The old woman before him was stiff and gone, having lived her life completely. Galen was breaking down, throwing a fit and Tuck sobbed. I will love you even in death._

Tuck lay on his bed, not realising he was sobbing and crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rock was crying, but remained stiff and unmoving. Lumina was choking and crying out, her body wracking with an emotional pain. Celia was holding her, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"We can't keep doing this," Rock muttered. "We've gotten too old..."

"We're never too old to cry," Tuck replied softly, thinking of Galen.

"But we're not old enough to let this ruin out lives. We need to lighten up again and bring Forget-Me-Not valley back up," Celia muttered.

Tuck rolled off the bed and slid next to his wife and wrapping his arms around her as she turned to embrace him. She was warm and wet with tears, but it felt good to hold her and know that he still had her, Rock, Lumina, and Muffy.

"Nina was right, though, we need to celebrate her life. Galen is still alive as well and we should help him get through his pain. We can all help each other," Celia continued.

Rock nodded. "She's right."

"The pain will always be there, but instead of mourning we should live our lives to the fullest," Lumina added.

"Nina would want that, Cupcake," Celia murmured, calling Tuck by her new nickname for him.

He felt all their eyes on him and he nodded. Rock and Lumina seemed to take this as a cue and suddenly stood up, walking out the door stiffly. It shut and her and Celia were left in the silence. He looked over at her. Hair was plastered to her face from the tears and her eyes were red and puffy. She was smiling, though, trying to comfort him and he smiled as well, squeezing her to let her know he was alright. The smile grew a bit and she choked, trying to get out her next words.

"I need you to continue to be strong for our baby," Celia breathed, hugging him tightly.

Tuck played with her hair, thinking over her words.

Wait, what...

Baby!?

* * *

Hah, I loved my ending, there xD Woot xD I wrote this all in one day, can you believe that o.o Actually yes, because it's short and little bad... Almost made me cry reading back over it...

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! -throws confetti-

-Deyoxis


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Celebration

Sorry this took so long. School is going HECTIC. My next few chapters will also take a bit, I believe...

Anyways, this chapter isn't very long. It's kind of just an introduction to Tyler, who will be turning nine in this chapter. And by short, I mean pretty short... x.x

This will be based around Tyler from now on, not Tuck, and guess who else has gotten married and had a child as well.

Actually, I have a few surprises coming up in the next few chapters... Not all of them will fit in this one...

**Chapter Seven(It is chapter sever, right? -has forgotten-): Birthday Celebration**

Leaning up against the outside fence of the pasture, Tyler sighed, closing his brown eyes and muttering something before re-opening them. The sunshine nearly blinded him as the golden rays of springtime and the warmth made him feel relaxed. He hummed softly, for it was his birthday. He was turning nine. He was also the spitting image of Tuck. Smooth brown hair, muscular body and angular face. He even had the same smile. The slight twitch that curved upwards when pleased while a beaming blob of shiny white when excited. His mother's heart, though.

Many things had changed on Suntop Farm. Tyler Jonii had experienced them all. Meet all the new animals:

Chickens:

Scjock, Mable, Lucky, Pippi, Henry, and Nina.

Others:

Haku(horse), Marcy(cow), Layla(cow, Marcy's daughter), Marco(sheep), Spice(Marble cow), Daisy(goat), Salem(cat), and, of coarse, Arnold the dog!

Suddenly, Tyler felt a tug on his hair and felt it being pulled softly. Reaching up, he let out a cry and swatted Marcy away. "Don't eat my hair, Marcy!"

The cow cocked her head, letting go of his hair and looking down at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with confusion, but she let out a loud moo and Layla came trotting up beside her. The cow's daughter was small, and marked differently, but acted a lot like her mother. Layla mooed as well and leaned over, trying to eat Tyler's hair also.

"Leave him alone, you two," Tuck laughed as he walked around the barn, having finished up most of the chores. He padded up and stroked Marcy, urging her off.

The two cows finally left, allowing Tyler to jump to his feet. The nine year old wiped slime out of his hair and made a face. Turning to his dad, he grinned and muttered a thanks. Tuck laughed.

"Happy Birthday, son. Your present was getting to keep your hair," the father grinned and Tyler made a face.

"No way, you better be joking!"

"I'm not!"

"Dad, stop kidding, I'm not stupid, I know you are!"

"Okay, I am! Relax, bud!"

"Oh, Cupcake, Tyler, what are you two arguing about now?" Celia asked as she walked up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, dear, just kidding him," Tuck laughed, embracing his wife. The two nuzzled and began to talk mushy, holding each other tightly.

"Oh, yuck! You two are embarrassing!" Tyler moaned, turning off and running away.

Tuck and Celia laughed, letting go of each other. Their eyes sparkled as they watched their son dart off and they turned, heading back towards the house to continue the preparations for Tyler's dinner tonight. They would need plenty of food with all the people coming over.

* * *

"Where are you going, Tyler?" a soft voice asked as Tyler was darting past the Inner Inn.

"Somewhere," Tyler replied, coming to a halt beside the girl.

She was a little smaller than him and three years younger, making her six. She had a goofy little smile on her face and bright hazel eyes. Blond hair draped down her back, a small blue bow on top of her head. She was fragile looking and slender, like her mother, who her eyes had come from. Her hair was her father's. She wore a blue dress that was decorated with multi-colored flowers printed on it. She was an adorable thing, and one of Tyler's only friends near his age besides Kate.

"Oh," she replied. "Can I come? We can get Kate or something..."

"Sure, whatever, Reasha," Tyler grinned, shrugging.

As if on cue, Kate walked out of her house nearby. The brown pig-tailed little girl waved and bounced over. "Great, I was just getting ready to find you guys!"

"Ready for your party tonight?" Reasha suddenly asked randomly. "Oh, and happy birthday, too!"

"Happy Birthday!" Kate echoed.

"Yeah. It'll be wild. Want me to name all the guests?"

"Can we sit down?"

"Yeah."

Kate and Reasha sat, making sure their legs were together. The six and ten year olds looked up, grins big and eyes sparkling. Kate was older than Tyler by a year, but hadn't moved into Forget-Me-Not Valley until after Tyler was born.

"You two, your parents, your younger brother, Reasha," Tyler started, and Reasha made of face, not wanting Mikey to tag along, "Patrick and Kassey, Nami and her boyfriend, Chandler, Miss Romana, Sebastian, Gustafa, Muffy, Griffin, Auntie Vesta, Uncle Marlin, and even Galen."

"Will they even fit in your house?" Kate questioned.

Tyler shrugged.

"Ah, Ruby, Tim, Rock, Lumina, Romana, Sebastian, Mikey, and Reasha! Glad you guys could come!" Celia greeted, opening the door and allowing the many guests in. She kept it open and greeted the others who just seemed to keep coming. "Patrick, Kassey, Vesta, Marlin, Muffy, Griffin, Nami, and Chandler! Oh, Sam! Where's your husband? Had to stay at work late? Oh, dear, well, thank you for coming. You to, Kate, oh and Galen, hello! Is that everyone?"

"Yep," Tuck yelled from being squished in the crowd. He pushed through and opened the door to the kitchen and told everyone they were allowed to move between the main room and the kitchen. Everyone shifted to comfortable spots.

Presents piled up in the corner of the room and Tyler grinned, staring at the mound, pleased. He turned as Kate and Reasha came up, followed by Mikey, who was clinging to a blanket and sucking his thumb. Reasha muttered something and tried to shoo him off, but he only looked up at her. He was three years old and was kind of the opposite of Reasha. He had his father's blue eyes and mother's light brown autumn hair.

Turning, the four strainned to listen in on some conversations.

"You're going to marry Nami, Chandler? That's great!" Rock was saying excitedly to the black-haired man. The two grinned and slapped high-fives. Reasha made a face.

"You got a new boyfriend, Muffy? What's his name? Richard! Oh, that sounds great," Celia cheered to Muffy, who was grinning broadly. Lumina nodded in agreement from beside them.

The conversations mingled just as the people moved about, wishing Tyler a happy birthday, greeting others, laughing, eating, and just having fun. Tyler turned to his friends and motioned for them to follow. He opened the door and slipped out, Kate, Reasha, and Mikey right on his heels. He was walking along when a black form leapt out of a bush.

"AHHH!!" Reasha and Kate screamed.

"Salem!" Tyler scolded. Mikey laughed and some spit hung out of his mouth before her walked up and grabbed Salem.

"Kitty!"

"Mikey, no," Reasha scolded, trying to pry her brother off of the cat, which was struggling feebly to get away.

When they had freed Salem, they all crept into the pasture. Then they instantly went wild. Darting around, Reasha squealed and tagged Kate, shouting, "Your it!" then bolting away. Tyler raced up to Spice and climbed onto her back, hoping he was out of Kate's reach. Spice mooed and started walking, leaving Tyler clinging to her back. He grunted as the cow moved, for she wasn't the most graceful creature in the world. Kate laughed at him and jumped after the cow, reaching up and tagging Tyler. Groaning, Tyler let himself slide off Spice.

"I'm coming to get you!" Tyler shouted, sprinting to catch Reasha.

She cried out before turning, letting out a squeal of surprise. Then that squeal turned into a scream. A horrified, terror-stricken scream. Kate froze and Tyler skidded to a stop. Even the animals stared in bewilderment.

What was that thing!?

* * *

Told you it would be short, but it's a cliffhangerish type thing. I know it was short(I keep saying this xD), but I haven't had much time and this was the best I could do to finish up this chapter and such. I know it's crummy and not very well-written, but like I said, it's been hard to get on so I couldn't be as descriptive and such.

Sorrys...

READ AND REVIEW! Or, well, review considering you should have just read it o.0

-Deyoxis


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises

School... is... so... evil x.x Only, like, ten days left and our teachers still pile on homework and stuff for the EOGs(End-of-Grades), which are our big-huge-jumbo tests that bore the crap out of me. They're normally really easy and I finish with, like, an hour and a half to spare. We're not allowed to do anything but sit there... Not even sleep... Stupid teachers...

Yuck, anyways, another chapter coming, not entirely sure how I'm feeling about it...

**To meh Reviewers: **Sorry for not specifying who I'm talking to. Not much really to say. Thanks for sticking by me! Yea, Reasha's Lumina and Rock's daughter, and Mikey's their son, but I'm just stupid. I forgot a few things and add some bad mistakes in the last chapter. My bad...

P.S. I forgot the name of the big white creature which is in this chapter, and since my friend stole my Harvest Moon Game and such, I'm just calling it Mufamufa because it's close...(I think) I could just wait, but I wanted to just get this chapter done. If it really bugs you, please tell me the real name and I'll be happy to change it in future chapters, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Reasha, Mikey, and Chandler are the only characters I really own. Otherwise, Celia, Muffy, and so on belong to someone else... Natsume or something along those lines. I own Tuck's name and personality, too, I guess... o.0

**Chapter Eight: Birthday Surprise**

"Whoa..." Tyler droned, staring up at the creature with what felt like bulging eyes.

Reasha's had gone pretty big, too. Tyler was sure they'd pop right out of her face. Kate was staring, almost dumbstruck, examining the creature with a surprised interest, while worry still flickered in her eyes. Mikey, on the other hand, squealed with delight and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

He wobbled over to the creature and wrapped his arms around it's front leg. The big furry white thing looked down at him, and Tyler grunted when he figured out he could read the confused expression on the creature's face.

It was a big, all white furry creature with something that looked like a ponytail. Big white arms hung down, kind of like a gorilla's and it's back feet shuffled behind it. Big eyes blinked as it lifted the arm, pulling Mikey up as well.

Squeaking, Reasha shifted over to stand by Tyler.

"What do I do? It's going to eat my brother!"

"I don't think it will eat him," Kate voice before Tyler could speak.

The ten-year old pig-tailed girl walked slowly forward towards Mikey and his giant teddy. Mikey was babbling with delight, drool dripping from his mouth onto the creature's arm as it held him up. Kate waved at it, trying to draw it's attention to her. The creature made a strange grunting noise and put his arm down. Mikey giggled and let go, twirling with pleasure before falling over and letting out a groan like noise.

"Hi," Kate grinned.

"Mufamufa," the creature blabbed, it's voice gruff and rough-edged.

"What does that mean?" Reasha awed, scuffling after Tyler, who had walked up beside Kate.

"Maybe that's it's name," Tyler shrugged.

"Hey, Mufamufa. I'm Kate," Kate greeted, waving again.

"Tyler, Reasha, and that's Mikey," Tyler introduced as well, though he highly doubted that Mufamufa understood.

Behind them, Haku snorted and let out a shrill whinny. Tyler turned, trying to shush him, but the horse prodded the ground uneasily with his hoof. His racket caused Marcy to let out a whine and trot over to Layla, who looked around with a confused expression. Spice continued to much on some grass lazily. Marco and Daisy looked up from where they were sleeping, the two small white farm animals bleating in annoyance.

"Keep it down, you guys," Tyler groaned.

As the sun hit the horizon, the sky flew into a flash of colors. Red, pink, orange, and yellow dappled the sky and Mufamufa looked up, letting out a moan. The creature almost seemed to grin when a sudden neigh of disapproval rang out. Haku was charging towards Mufamufa, nostrils flaring with anger. Apparently, Haku did not want this intruder in the pasture any longer.

Faster than Tyler thought possible, Mufamufa had leapt over the fence and was bolting up the land towards the spring. The young boy let out a distressed cry as Haku thundered past, but the horse stopped at the fence, still crying out. His attention changed, though, when the sudden sound of a man echoed nearby.

Tyler wheeled around and spotted Daryl, standing on the pathway and looking at where Mufamufa had dissapeared up the pathway.

"Oh no!" Reasha groaned. "Daryl saw Mufamufa!"

The scientist let out a shrill cry of pleasure before turning and vanishing back towards his house.

"Dang it! Who knows what Daryl will try to do to Mufamufa," Kate sighed, kicking a rock at her feet.

Haku snorted once more before turning and striding past the kids. The hulking form of the horse trotted over by Daisy and Marco and began to graze. Tyler seethed, wanting to yell at the horse. He didn't, though, knowing Haku was only doing what he thought was best for his pasture. Brushing some brown hair from his eyes, Tyler turned and spotted Mikey.

"Oh, your borther, Reasha," he grunted.

Reasha turned and smacked Mikey, who was sticking his butt in the air at them.

"Mikey! Stop that!"

"Bye bye, Teddy," Mikey gurgled, gripping the blanket in one hand and sticking the other hand in his mouth.

"What's going on our here?" Lumina called, Celia behind her.

"We heard some noises. Haku was making a fuss," Tyler's mom added.

The two strode up to the fence and Lumina attempted to get over it. She nearly fell, but caught herself, righting and dusting her dress off. She walked over, bending down and lifting up Mikey. She tugged his finger out of his mouth. He gurgled.

"Tyler was more mature by the time he was three, wasn't he? I know Reasha was," Lumina sighed, Celia approaching from behind.

"Mikey just has to much fun acting stupid," Reasha grinned, thinking she was helping.

Lumina scolded her, though and the blond girl fell quiet.

"It was nothing, we scared Haku by accident, that's all," Kate suddenly piped up, answering the mother's question from a bit back.

Celia shrugged and nodded, turning and sending a face at the horse. Haku returned with an innocent look and grazed again.

"Presents? Cake? I know you guys want cake," Tuck called from the door.

"Come along, guys!" Celia motioned, and they all headed inside.

* * *

"Thanks, everyone!" Tyler cried, putting aside the last present he had received. "And thanks for coming!"

"See you, bucko! Come pay us a visit if you want to play a game or something," Kassey grinned, elbowing him playfully. Patrick followed, ruffling his hair. "See you around!"

They left, Muffy and Griffin following, needing to get back to the bar.

"Thanks for the fishing rod, Galen," Tyler thanked the old man.

Galen smiled. "Hope you'll put it to good use. You and your old man cold have some fishing time together!"

"I'm not old," Tuck muttered from behind.

Galen laughed and headed out.

"Are you two staying in town for a while?" Tuck asked Chandler and Nami.

"Yes, actually. We'll be leaving for Fall, but should be back for winter," Chandler replied, his arm around Nami's shoulder. He smiled, the other hand buried in the pocket of his black jacket.

"See you later, Tyler," Nami mused, pushing some red hair from her eyes.

"Bye Nami, bye Chandler!" Tyler nodded, Reasha waving from beside him.

As soon as they left, Kate let out a cry. "Mikey just drooled all over my dress," she huffed.

Lumina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I got it," Rock mumbled, nudging Tuck. "Be glad Tyler wasn't like this."

"I wasn't that bad?" Tyler questioned, looking up at his dad.

"You screamed a lot, but that was mainly it... You did some other things too, like the time you-" Tuck started but Tyler made a face and cut him off. Tuck laughed heartily.

"Alright then, I guess we all better head off as well," Romana smiled, as she walked slowly up to Tuck and Celia. "Hope you had a wonderful birthday, Tyler!"

Tyler nodded and grinned, standing up.

"Bye Tyler," Reasha and Kate chimed, leaving Reasha in giggles.

As they all pushed themselves out the door, Tyler sighed. He frowned, suddenly feeling a little downhearted. Grandpa Takakura hadn't come. He didn't need to give him a present, but he would have like the old man to come like Galen did. Looking over at his pile of presents, he managed a smile, but pushed himself to his feet. Tuck blinked and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Wants wrong, son?" he asked worriedly.

Celia stopped from her cleaning up as well and turned, her face pulled in a frown.

"Grandpa Takakura..."

"Yeah?"

"GRANDPA!"

"Hey, Tyler! Sorry I missed your party. Stupid city. Big fight broke out among some gangs and I wasn't allowed to leave until inspected and all this other stuff that I don't give a hoot about," Takakura muttered, shutting the door behind him and walking up, a cardboard box in his hands.

"What's that?" Tyler questioned, pointing at the box.

Tuck and Celia settled on their bed and watched carefully, grinning with pride and joy.

"For you," Takakura laughed, place the box in Tyler's eager hands.

"Thanks, Grandpa!"

Struggling to open the box, Tyler finally tugged the top off. Turning it over, a book fell onto the ground and he gasped, dropping the empty box. He knelt down and picked it up, examining the cover, which was faded and well worn. A picture of a pen was on it and Tyler awed at its fragile, crisp pages as he took a quick flip through the book. Turning back to the cover, he read the title.

"Diary?" he questioned, looking up.

"Yes. Your father had one. You can put whatever you like in it. Journals, pictures, writings," Takakura explained, his rough voice echoing in the silent room.

"Can I see it, Tyler?" Tuck asked, holding his hands out for the diary.

"Sure," the little boy said, handing it over.

Tuck whistled as he ran a hand over the book. Flipping through the pages as well, he nodded, clearly impressed. "This is a nice diary, Tyler. Make sure to handle it carefully."

Tyler nodded, getting a determined look on his face. "Of coarse, dad!"

They said goodnight and went to bed as the stars began to stretch in the sky. Twinkling and dancing, the wind sailed through the trees as the moon shone in the blankness of night.

* * *

"These things need instructions..." Reasha muttered, fumbling with a jack.

"You're telling me," Kate huffed as the jack was knocked from Reasha's hand and hit her on the head.

"Sorry," Tyler grunted from hitting Reasha.

They were outside, sitting near the beach playing with the jacks that Tyler got from Patrick and Kassey for his birthday. The sun sparkled in the sky and the wind blew gently through the trees. They swayed and rustled as it blew past and leaves danced around them as Summer began to near Fall.

"Hey, look! Chandler and Nami! Do you think Chandler has any idea how to plays this game?" Kate asked blandly, standing up and dusting her dress off.

Reasha shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Mikey, who was chasing a cricket that was bouncing through the grass. It let out a chirp and Mikey squealed, bouncing in the air as it did. Reasha couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother, who looked up and made a face at her. The cricket hopped again though, causing Mikey to squeak and follow.

"We can go ask," Tyler shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll be here," Reasha commented from where she was still sitting on the ground.

Tyler stood and followed Kate as the two darted up the hill.

"Hey! Nami! Chandler!" Tyler called and the two came to halt before them.

"Hey," Nami voiced, turning and casting a small smile at the two kids.

"Hello," Chandler added. "Can we help you?"

Tyler opened his mouth, noticing they were holding bags. Her closed it, then narrowed his brown eyes, thinking. Kate nudged him, but he made no move to ask anything so she asked for them.

"Nope, sorry buds," Chandler laughed, scratching his head curiously.

"Well, thanks anyways..." Kate sighed.

"Are you guys leaving already? You're coming back in Winter, right?" Tyler questioned, remembering what he had heard Chandler tell his dad at the party.

"Yes, we need to get back to the city early to get ready," Nami smiled, looking at Chandler smugly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My mom likes everything done early," he voiced, scratching the back of his neck warily.

Tyler exchanged a glance with Kate. She shrugged, and, having the urge, he stuck out his tongue, crossing his eyes. She giggled and shook her head in amusement.

"Well, see ya, kiddos," Chandler announced and he and Nami headed towards the bridge to cross the stream.

"TYLER! KATE!"

The two wheeled around, looking down the hill, Reasha bolting towards them. Her hazel eyes were wide with worry and her blond hair flared behind her like a yellow fire. She came to skidding stop in front of them, sending a small spray of dust into the air. She sobbed slightly before looking up at them.

"He was right here a moment ago, but I can't find him... I've been searching for the past two minutes you were talking, but I can't find him!"

Tyler held up his hands in defense. "What are you talking about? Slow down!"

"Mikey's vanished!"

* * *

Hehe, finally finished this chapter...

Mikey doesn't act like a normal three year old, does he o.0 He's... weird... x.x

Anyways, review please :D!!

-Deyoxis


	9. Chapter 9: Strong Friends, Weak Family

SUMMER VACATION!! Wahoo! Anyways, yeah, so I'm a little slow on the updating...

Forgot who exactly reviewed, but I'll hand you cookies and thank you... -hands out cookies-

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, I would have more of their games for PS2...

**Chapter Nine: Strong Friends, Weak Family**

Tyler stared, dumbstruck at Reasha and Kate seemed confused. The two stared at the younger girl, trying to decide if this was just a joke or the plain truth. Tyler looked up at where Mikey had last been and saw nothing. He almost slapped his forehead. How do you lose a kid? He couldn't have gotten far without falling over and crying!

"Maybe he went home," Kate tried to suggest, but Reasha only cast an angry glance.

"He would have walked right by you guys and the Villa's way to far away for him," she muttered sourly, blue eyes flashing.

"Alright, alright, relax, relax!" Tyler sighed, holding up his hands in defense, Kate folding her arms beside him.

"Lets get your mom," Kate finally shrugged, but Reasha nearly leapt at her.

"Get my mom! GET MY MOM! Are you insane? If she figures out I lost Mikey, she'll FLIP! I'll never be able to leave the house without one of my parents lagging behind me," she whined, tugging at her blond pig tails in worry.

Without waiting for a reply, Reasha turned and darted back down the slope, blond hair streaming behind her. She nearly tripped, but kept her balance, making her way past the jacks laying on the ground. Tyler followed, Kate at his heels, before he skidded to a stop and scooped the jacks back into their bag. Placing them into his knapsack, he raced after Kate, who had continued to follow Reasha. They finally halted out on the sandy beach and Tyler groaned, not sure why they were here.

"Mikey likes the beach," Reasha explained. "He might be playing in the rocks over there." She pointed towards the area where the sun usually set.

Tyler took a moment to stop and stare at the rocks. Reasha and Kate were crawling over them, calling Mikey's name. _He blinked, suddenly seeing him and his father standing there before the rocks. The sun was setting in a blaze of colors, hitting the rocks and turning the sand to a fiery bath. His father was kneeling over and pointing out at the sun, muttering softly to a young, four year-old Tyler._

_"See that, Tyler? Isn't it beautiful?" his father muttered, turning and smiling at the sunset, a gleam in his white teeth._

_"Yeah, Daddy, I love it," Tyler breathed, looking over, eyes wide and amazed. He seemed to be holding his breath and squirmed with excitement._

_"Anytime you want to come see this with me, just come and ask. I'll come, I promise," Tuck breathed, ruffling Tyler's hair, who knocked and wrapped his arms around his father._

Tyler sighed, wondering if that was still true. Would his dad take him back down and watch it with him? A squeal broke him away from his thoughts. Looking up, Reasha was waving and pointing excitedly. If she hadn't been on a wet rock, she would have been bouncing up and down. She winced suddenly, as the spray of the ocean leapt up and splattered her and Kate, who was crawling over to Reasha.

Darting over to the rocks, Tyler clambered on over to Reasha, keeping strong holds on the rocks so as not to fall. He finally reached her and Kate. Looking down at where she was pointing, he saw Mikey sitting on a rock, tugging at a box. Tyler inched down by Mikey and grasped the box. The old wooden container was a bit heavy and Tyler wondered what was inside of it. He cocked his head and tugged. Together, he and Mikey pulled it out. Tyler held it, while they all made their way back to the sand.

Tyler dropped the box before them and they all stared at it in wonder. Tyler turned it to the front and stared at the old rusted lock, frowning He yanked it, but it was still tough for an old lock. Suddenly, Reasha's hand kept him from trying again and Kate stared, puzzled.

"Maybe we should save it for when we're older..." Reasha whispered softly.

Mikey looked up at her, hazel eyes surprised. "Older?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so that whatever is in this box, we'll be smart enough to really know what to do with it... I mean, it could be treasure, or someone's old things, or who really knows what," she breathed, picking up the small box and cradling it. "It could be what will keep us together for the next few years..."

Tyler found himself awed. She sounded like a soap opera, but in a cool way. He thought it over, but Kate decided first. She nodded, liking Reasha's idea, and Mikey followed. Tyler finally agreed as well.

"We have no where to put it, what about you guys?" Reasha asked.

"No, I want it!" Mikey sobbed, but quickly got over it.

"Me neither," Kate sighed.

The three looked at Tyler expectantly.

"Fine," Tyler muttered, rolling his eyes and laughing. "I'll hide it under my bed!"

The others grinned and jumped suddenly as Mikey and Reasha's names were called. Mikey groaned and Reasha muttered angrily. They bid goodbye and ran off, leaving Kate and Tyler alone. They exchanged glances before counting down five seconds.

"Kate!" Sam called, waving at her from the top of the hill. "Dinner time!"

"Bye Kate," Tyler laughed.

"Bye Tyler!" she called, racing up the hill and waving goodbye.

Tyler returned home, trudging inside and making his way to the kitchen. He peered inside and saw his mom setting some soup on the kitchen table along with some turkey (the whole family refused to eat chicken). He smiled and walked over, settling down to eat and waiting for his dad to come in. Celia seated herself as well just as Tuck walked in, face sweating from the heat of the day.

"Whew! Had fun today, Tyler? Hello, Sweetie," Tuck grinned, walking up and wiping his face off with a towel before giving Celia a kiss.

Tyler nodded and picked up his fork ready to eat. Tuck sat down and laughed at his son's eagerness before they started a hardy meal.

They all finished rather quickly and Tyler was sitting on his bed, flipping channels on the T.V. when Tuck walked in. His father blinked, about to head outside again to put the animals up and check on the chickens one last time, but stopped and looked at Tyler, who looked up at him. They two exchanged glances before Tyler leaned over and glanced out the window. The sun hadn't set yet...

"Dad?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see the sunset together?"

Tyler turned around hopefully, eyes glimmering with hope, but it began to fade as Tuck's face fell.

"Oh, Tyler, I have work... I have to check on the chickens and stuff, it's going to get really late..." his father sputtered.

"It's only 6:15 pm! Come on, Dad!"

"Tyler, I can't..."

"Fine, but I'm going to ride Haku down to the beach to watch by myself!" Tyler screamed, choking down the tears. He fled the room and darted outside. The warm air made him only choke harder and he leapt the fence. The sun getting closer and closer to setting and he didn't want to miss it. His father had broken his promise, but Haku would still come. Haku would still...

He climbed up onto Haku's back and turned him around. The horse wheeled, muscles rippling smoothly under his pelt and broke into a run to leap the fence. They started down the hill, Haku kicking dirt up behind them and heading down towards the beach. The horse snorted, confused as why Tuck wasn't coming, for when Tyler rode him, Tuck was always along as well.

"Tyler!" Tuck cried, but they continued off and reached the beach.

The sun struck the rocks and the sand began to glow warmly, allowing Tyler to slip down from Haku and settle down in it. The young boy watched the sun slowly begin to disappear, the red color in the sky dancing like a fire among the orange and yellow. He leaned back and waited for the sky to darken. Stars were already twinkling in the sky above him and he watched as they grew brighter and brighter when the sun sunk under the horizon. He found he couldn't hold it, for it was like a flood behind his eyes and his heart felt like it had dropped to his feet. Tears slid down his cheeks and he wiped them away. He was eight years old and crying. He felt like and idiot. Standing up, his legs felt like lead, but his turned and buried his face in Haku's mane. The horse snorted, turning around and nudging Tyler gently.

"It's not okay, Haku! All Dad cares about is his work! He broke his promise," Tyler sobbed, wanting just so badly to scream, but he couldn't muster it.

He gripped tightly to Haku and muttered a curse under his breath, just wanting to stand there and cry for the whole night.

* * *

Short... I know... Sorry...

If you've played A Wonderful Life, in the PS2 game (don't know about other consoles), my son found this box and wanted to open it when he got older, so that is where this box has come from. You'll have to keep reading to see what's inside .

And then in my game, Tyler kept questioning Tuck about whether he loved him or farm work more (which made me feel terrible by the way...), so that is where this had been set up. Told you I was writing about his life . I may be adding things, but I'm still keeping to my basic game plots...

REVIEW PLEASE .

Love ya all,

Deyoxis


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I have been sooooooo busy o.o I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harvest Moon. If I did... well... you would know it x.x

**Chapter Ten: Broken**

Tuck felt positively terrible over the next few days. Tyler was a grim stone around him who apparently hadn't forgiven his father for braking the promise. Tuck hated himself for it, too. He had offered a night ago to go down and watch it with his son, but Tyler snorted and walked away. Celia was rather disappointed in both of them, but tried encouragingly to bring them back together. Her attempts just kept failing and it only made Tuck feel worse to see his wife suffer from Tyler and his argument.

It was raining. Van would be here in a few minutes, for Tuck could see him heading across the bridge now. He was leaning up on a wall of the Blue Bar, still scolding himself as his mind pondered the hurt look on his son's face when they looked at each other. Haku even seemed to be mad at him, the horse making it rough to ride him and leaving Tuck no choice but to walk around today. Marcy, Marco, Daisy, Layla, and Spice didn't seem to understand what had happened, along with the chickens, so at least some animals still appreciated him. Salem seemed to avoid him in general most of the time, the cat was picky about who he wanted to see and when. Arnold... was, well, Arnold.

"You looking glum today," Van suddenly spoke, scaring the bajeebuz out of Tuck, who hadn't noticed him finally walk up.

"It's raining," Tuck tried to use as an excuse.

It was raining, though. The crystal drops of water were splattering Tuck and Van and leaving muddy puddles around their feet. It was a bitter day outside, fall coming on pretty quickly. The gray sky added to the gloom of the town as it appeared almost empty if not for Tuck, Van, and the small glow of lights coming from the buildings nearby. It was quiet and somber, which didn't help Tuck's already somber mood.

"Hmm," was Van's response as he started setting up his shop.

"What are you selling?" Tuck asked simply when he was done.

"The usual. Oh, and this," Van replied, reaching down into a trunk.

He pulled the thing out and Tuck blinked it surprise. It was a teddy bear. A cute fuzzy brown coat and creamy chocolate eyes. It looked a little stitched up in places, but still good. It wore a green bow tie, and green was Tyler's favorite color. Van handed it over to Tuck, who took it in his hands and examined it thoughtfully. It was rather adorable. Tuck had also heard that teddy bears could help cheer up those who were sad. Just holding it brightened Tuck up a bit and he wondered what Tyler would think of it. He would get it.

"How much?"

"2000 G," Van announced and Tuck felt his mouth drop. "That is a _very_ special teddy bear, Tuck."

Tuck glanced back down at it. It looked like a, well, a normal teddy bear. Nothing looked special about it. He frowned, trying to determine whether the price would actually be worth it. Then it hit him. This was his son. He should be willing to do anything for the boy. His expression rather grim, he pulled out to money and placed it into Van's awaiting hands.

"Good choice," Van smiled, tucking the money away.

Tuck just nodded and turned away, starting off towards home. He was looking down at the teddy bear curiously and trying to decide why, when he got rid of the money, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted. Maybe it just made him feel good about doing something for his son. Spending that much money to make up for what he had done. Then his heart sank again. What if Tyler went all 'you can't buy love' on him? Tuck frowned. He wasn't trying to buy Tyler's love, just trying to make up for a broken promise. Trying to make up for his stupid father skills.

He had reached the house without even realizing it and walked inside. Tyler had his own room apart from his and Celia now for he had built it for Tyler's birthday. It hadn't been ready on the birthday day, but he had finished it recently. The warm air inside felt comforting and he lightened up a bit, trying to think positively rather than negatively. he turned and opened the door to Tyler's room, spotting Tyler sitting on the floor by his bed and looking over something.

"Tyler," Tuck coughed, taking only one step into his son's room.

"Dad," Tyler acknowledged, turning around and gazing at the figure in his doorway.

Tuck wanted to frown in pain, but managed to hide the sorrow. Tyler's eyes were somber looking and held a kind of broken, angered look to them. His mouth was plastered in the grim line on his face, except for when he was with Reasha, Kate, and Mikey. His movements were stiff as he tried to push whatever he had been looking at back under his bed.

"What's that?" Tuck questioned.

"Something that me, Reasha, Kate, and Mikey are using. We use it to store things," Tyler lied smoothly, and Tuck didn't catch it.

"I got you something," his father choked.

"What?"

Tyler looked startled and taken aback, the angered glint to his eyes fading for a moment before returning. The eight year old stood up and motioned that his dad could come him. He sat down on his bed as Tuck made his way up, the teddy bear behind his back. Tuck felt his hands go numb, he was holding the thing so tight.

"Here," he finally managed, holding out the stuffed creature.

Tyler looked rather dumbfounded, trying to figure out if this was real or a joke. He crossed his arms, blinked a couple times, then finally uncrossed them and reached out to take the bear. He looked at it, trying to figure out what to do when he glanced back at his father, who was smiling hopefully. Tyler wanted to snort, realizing his dad wanted his forgiveness. He didn't, though, and instead said a simple thank you before placing the teddy bear upon his pillow. Tuck looked slightly torn, but seemed to think that Tyler accepting the gift meant they had gained some ground with each other.

"Alright, then," Tuck nodded. "I've got some work tonight. Reasha, Mikey, Rock, Lumina, Sam, and Kate are coming for dinner. Grant has gotten busy with work again, poor guy. Any requests on food?"

Tyler shook his head. Tuck nodded and made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Tyler really didn't know why he was was _this _mad. It unnerved him, but he felt just so disappointed. The bond between him and his dad had always been so cool. They both loved animals and farming. They both loved watching the sunset and being with Celia. One broken promise seemed to have just damaged all that. His father had been so amazing, so awesome, and now it all just seemed to have fallen apart. It made Tyler feel sick and disoriented. As soon as his father left, he wept softly, not wanting anyone to hear him. What bugged him the most was his father kept expecting forgiveness, kept trying to earn back his love, but Tyler didn't want to give it that easily. The damage had been done and Tyler wasn't sure it was possible to fix. He was only eight, he didn't understand very much of what in the world was going on.

He stopped weeping and wiped away the stray tears and snot. He leaned back on the wall his bed was up against and glanced at the teddy bear. Tyler wanted to grab it and hold it, but he wanted to burn it at the same time. Instead, he tossed it upon the floor and watched it stare at him with creamy brown eyes. This unnerved Tyler more and he pulled off a blanket nearby and threw over the teddy bear. He sighed and began to stare around the room, finding his mind wandering. He didn't know how long he sat there, but, suddenly, Reasha was standing before him and giving him a puzzled look, Mikey behind her and Kate beside her.

"Hello? Come back to Earth, Tyler, we've got things to do," Reasha called, wavign her hands in front of his face wildly.

"Reasha, stop," Tyler groaned, knocking the girl's hands away.

Reasha mused for a moment before shaking her head. "You're impossible, you know?"

"Impollible," Mikey tried, getting an eye-roll from Reasha.

"Get off your lazy butt. It stopped raining a bit ago. We can go play in the puddles with Haku and all," Kate grinned, trying to brighten the mood. She snatched Tyler's hands and yanked him off of his bed.

"Teddy!"

"What?" Tyler questioned, standing up from where he had fallen on the ground.

"Teddy," Mikey repeated, pointing at the teddy bear on the floor, the blanket that had covered it gripped in his hands.

"Don't drool on it Mikey, it's adorable," Reasha muttered, batting her brother away.

"No, let him drool on it, I don't care," Tyler muttered, not sure if he meant it.

"Come on guys," Kate moaned, wanting to get outside. She grabbed Reasha and Tyler's arms before pulling them out, Mikey following along, leaving the teddy bear on the floor.

Outside it was rather nippy. Arnold was lying in his dog house, but barked a friendly greeting from inside. Salem looked up from where he was eating in the food bowl. The cat yawned lazily at them, yellow eyes glittering before he continued to eat. Mikey waddled over and stroked him a bit before he had to toddle after the others, who were heading into the barn.

It smelled like a musty barn, that was for sure. Mixed with the fresh scent of fodder, cow, horse, goat, sheep, and droppings. Reasha and Kate crinkled their noses, trying to get used to it while Tyler stepped over to Haku. He padded the horse gently and motioned for him to come along outside with them. Reasha and Kate rushed back outside, gulping the cold fresh air happily, then laughing at themselves. Mikey trotted out with Tyler, who was leading Haku. They quickly shut the barn doors and stood for a moment in the pasture. Then Reasha squealed as Kate splashed some water up at her.

"Not nice," Reasha grunted, crossing her arms. Kate merely laughed.

They played around for quite a bit. Tyler was stiff during the games, but he could never be somber around his friends for very long. They were all soaked tot he bone and Reasha shivered, whether from cold or delight no one could tell. Kate wrapped her arms around herself and laughed as Mikey tripped into a puddle. The little boy looked up, rather displeased and surprised at the fall when Haku trotted up. The horse bit the back of Mikey's clothes, lifting him up before putting him back down on his feet. Mikey giggled with pleasure. Haku snorted as if to tell Mikey not to do that again.

"Supper," Rock called, padding on out and motioning them inside. "And dry yourselves off!"

"Coming," Reasha called, squeezing some water from her violet dress before darting over the fence and over to her father. Mikey followed suite, but he crawled under the fence instead of over.

"Come along, Tyler, I heard your mom made that famous soup she's so good at," Kate grinned, before following the other two.

Tyler was on her heels, but at the doorway, Rock placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder and motioned for the boy to come with him. "Let's take a short walk around the pasture."

Tyler blinked, but didn't argue as Rock began to lead him around. They walked in silence and Tyler knew Rock must be trying to gather his thoughts to bring up what he had to say. Tyler knew what it would be. It would be the situation between him and his dad. He frowned, but didn't turn and bolt like he wanted to. Instead, he kept in step with Rock, who was walking slow so Tyler could keep up. He stared at the ground, wondering what Rock would do to try and fix the broken problem.

"Tyler, it's difficult to explain," Rock started.

"You don't need to explain. It's his fault," Tyler muttered quickly.

Rock frown, saddened by the answer. "No, it's not, Tyler. It was confusing for him. There are situations where that happens and you forget what's most important."

"You should never forget what's most important," Tyler growled, crossing his arms and looking up at Rock defiantly.

"Well then scold yourself because you have," Rock responded gently.

Tyler stopped and stared at Rock like the older man had just admitted he was cheating on Lumina or something. "I have never forgotten!"

"Yes, you have. You forgot the importance of the love between you and your father," Rock retorted, stopping as well to give Tyler a cold stare. The young boy winced.

"So. He started it."

"You should end it. Your father knows he did something wrong but only you can forgive him," Rock pressed, still staring down at Tyler, anger glinting in his blue eyes.

"Well, he shouldn't have messed up. He knows better. He's better than that, He's-" Tyler started, but Rock cut him off, shaking his head and waving away what Tyler was saying.

"You know, Tyler, Reasha gets mad at me a lot. I'm a father too. It's hard work to keep up with children and the work that needs to get done to take care of you. The problem with your father's job is he doesn't get days off and he probably never will. It's hard to please everyone and everything, and you have o understand that you'll face that problem to when you're a father someday," Rock edged, voice pressing at Tyler to try and understand.

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say, Tyler, is that we're all human. All father's will make mistakes, even yours. He did a lot when you were little, you just don't remember. You can go on hating your father for one mistake when he will probably do many more, or you can learn to forgive and understand that no one is going to be perfect and you're not going to always have him here to love you, so you better take it while you have it."

* * *

Was that a good chapter? I hope it was... It was to try and start getting Tyler to understand things before I fastforward to the good, bad, and ugly teenage years... xD I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything, so hold out for me, m'kay? Oh, and review if you would like D

Love ya all!

-Deyoxis


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Whew... I hate school...

Just go with me on this; I've been sooooo busy. Other than that, I have no excuses.

Cookies for all Reviewers -makes big buffet line with lots of cookies everywhere-

Thanks for supporting me through! I hope this chapter makes up for the looooooonnnnnngggggg wait!

By the way, this chapter boring in some spots. This didn't happen in my game, but I wanted to throw a twist in it to kind of help up the excitement. I originally had this separated into two parts, one where he's still young and then one where he's a teenager, but then the first part ended up being soooooo long... So the second part became a whole different chapter since he changes ages anyways.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harvest Moon. I own Reasha, Mikey, and Chandler(who only shows up, like, once this chapter! I will seriously try to bring him in again some time x.X). Then I also own Tuck and Tyler's names and personalities.

**Chapter 11 part 1: Forgiveness  
**

Fall remained pretty much the same. As soon as Tyler and Rock had headed inside that night, though, Tyler had tried to write down everything Rock had said to him in his diary. He hid it in his room so that Tuck and Celia wouldn't find it, but he read it every morning. The words bugged him. Mainly the word 'mistake'. It was such a dreadful word, but the more Tyler thought about it, the more he realized he had probably made the biggest one ever. He still loved his dad, and he knew it. He still loved his dad and he knew why. He still loved his dad, but held a grudge against him, and he didn't know why. Love doesn't hold grudges. Love would never hold a grudge. After writing down Rock's quotes, Tyler had begun to write in his diary more often. He tried to explain to himself his anger and feelings, but found they didn't make sense and only made a bunch of twisted words on the page. He explained the reasons he loved his dad, his family, his friends, and the animals, and found that they all flowed together and he could make a poems out of it. It was perfect.

"Writing in your diary, Tyler?" Gustafa asked, settling down beside him.

Tyler pulled his jacket tighter around him. He and Gustafa were settled under a tree. The leaves had all changed colors but had drifted off and now lay in scattered piles around it. Winter was here, chilly as could be. The sun was out, though, shinning brightly while puffy white clouds floated on by. Tyler wished he could be a cloud. He wished he could float along happily, but when he became to overwhelmed, he could just melt away. Then he would slowly become one again. Life was a cycle like that, only not quite so easy. He wished it was that easy.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm writing a poem," Tyler mused.

"Really? That's lovely," Gustafa mused, seeming pleased.

"Yeah... Hey, do you think that when I'm done, you could put some music to it?" Tyler questioned, casting a brown-eyed glance at the red-bearded guy.

"Coarse," Gustafa shrugged, making it seem like he could do it even if the world was blowing up into a million pieces.

"Thanks," Tyler grinned, looking back down at his page.

He continued to scribble down his thoughts. Gustafa waited patiently, not even peeking at what he was writing. Tyler thanked him for keeping his privacy, and Gustafa just merely grinned and nodded. Finally Tyler finished the last line, hoping the poem sounded good. He believed it did. Handing over his diary to Gustafa, the older man read it over carefully before nodding.

"It's beautiful, Tyler. You know what, you should make at least two more poems and you could hold a poetry reading. Ruby and Celia could make some delicious food and you could invite the whole town," Gustafa suggested.

Tyler's eyes lit up. He jumped to his feet, waving his arms wildly with excitement. "That's a great idea, Gustafa! I'm going to go ask them right now!"

Before Gustafa could respond, Tyler bolted off, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him. Gustafa remained where he was, laughing softly and shaking his head. "Boys will be boys..."

XX

"Ruby?" Tyler called, peeking into the kitchen. Smells wafted to him, full of rich savoriness. It smelled of spiced chicken, potatoes, and peas. "Are you in here?"

"Tyler, come in, come in. How may I help you?" Roby asked, turning to him, her face filled with a rich smile. She motioned for him to come on in and have a seat before she headed over to her cookie jar.

Tyler went and seated himself before he accepted a cookie happily. Ruby looked pleased. No one had seen Tyler so up in days. She settled herself down on the other side of the table and waited patiently for him to finish the cookie. He always ate her chocolate chip cookies slowly. Even if they weren't heated up, the chocolate was somehow melty and he always savored ever bite.

"I was wondering if you and my mom would be willing to cook a lot of food for a big party," he finally voiced.

"A party! Oh, this isn't Rock's idea is it?" Ruby laughed, eyes sparkling.

"No, it's mine. I want to read my poetry to everyone, but Gustafa gave me the idea that we should turn it into a party like thing where everyone can enjoy dinner and then my readings. I could help you cook," Tyler responded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Tyler, that sounds lovely! When are you planning this? I'll get right on it!"

"No need to rush quite yet, Ruby. Do you know when Nami and Chandler are coming back for a visit? I really want her to hear them," he admitted.

"Oh yes, they should be coming back for the Starry Night Festival as their honeymoon. Hey, wouldn't that be a nice time to do your poetry reading?" Ruby suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ruby! Gustafa's going to make music for my poems too. This will be an awesome party," Tyler cried, quivering with excitement.

"Alright. Lets go up to your house and I'll talk to your mom about this. Why don't you get Mikey, Reasha, and Kate to help you make fliers or invitations?"

"I will! See you back at my house!"

XX

Back at the house, Tuck was outside tending to the crops. Tyler instantly told his mom not to tell Tuck, saying it would be a surprise for his dad. She merely laughed and agreed before she and Ruby got to work on the meal plan. Tyler, Reasha, Mikey, and Kate grabbed tons of paper and crayons before setting to work. Kate, with the neatest handwriting, wrote everything down while the other three just decorated with pictures and colors. Tyler was so excited that his hands shook real bad. His pictures looked sloppier than Mikey's, but he didn't care. They finished after about an hours worth of work.

"Do we have enough for everyone in the valley?" Tyler questioned.

Kate finished counting and nodded. She tucked a pigtail back before blinking, her bright reddish eyes gleaming almost as excitedly at Tyler's.

"Now I need help with one of my poems. I want to get everyone involved in it, what do yeah think?"

"No problem," Reasha giggled.

"Pwabem," Mikey echoed.

And they got to work.

XX

"Grandpa Takakura!" Tyler called.

The old man looked up, face wrinkled with age. He squinted before slowly walking over to Tyler and accepting a Flier. He looked over it carefully before grinning. "Do you think I'd miss this?" he laughed.

"I sure hope not," Tyler beam before being scooped up and tickled in the stomach. He laughed before being dropped back down again. The old man beamed.

"I'll most defiantly be there, Tyler," he responded. "But right now, I have to save your father from the cat..."

Tyler, Reasha, Mikey, and Kate glanced behind them to see Salem climbing up Tuck's back. He was hissing a spitting furiously at Arnold, who was barking wildly. Tuck was trying to shush Arnold, all while trying to tug Salem off, but the cat refused, claws dug deep into his shirt. The four kids giggled slightly as Takakura headed over and yanked Salem off, the cat growling in frustration.

"Come on, lets keep going. We have to get Vesta and Marlin, Galen, Carter and Flora, Gustafa, Doctor Hardy, my parents, Hugh and his parents, Muffy and Griffin, Patrick and Kassey, Cody, Daryl, Romana, and Sebastian. Everyone else should already know or will know," Kate ushered, leading the way over to Vesta's.

XX

"We'll be there," Romana chimed.

"We wouldn't miss it," Sebastian agreed, a large smile growing like a plant on his face.

"Thanks!" the kids chimed together, except for Mikey who merely stuck his thumb in his mouth.

As the kids turned and headed down the path, Reasha checked the list. "That's everyone except Daryl, but I think I'm glad he's not going to come..."

"Agreed," Kate muttered. "But I hope he's not coming just because he wants to find Mufamufa. He's been going after that creature every night since we saw him. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten him."

"He doesn't go every night, actually," Tyler started, "Only on certain nights. My dad always catches him doing it, too. His plans are always foiled because he runs away in fear of Mufamufa. Daryl will never get him."

Reasha laughed and skipped the rest of the way down the cobblestone path. Kate eagerly followed, leaving Mikey and Tyler behind. Tyler glanced at Mikey, frowning as the little boy looked up at him. Drool slipped out of his mouth and Tyler made a disgusted look.

He glanced ahead of him and noticed what a beautiful day it had been. Yes, it was chilly, winter was here. Cold settled over the land, leaving a soft white blanket of frost. The sun was still shinning brightly, though it was beginning to set behind the trees and hills. Clouds were still drifting lazily past and the sky was a light with colors. The trees, though bare, danced in the soft breeze that floated past, though it only made Tyler pull his jacket around him tighter. He hoped the Starry Night Festival would be as nice as this.

XXXXXX

The last slice of apple pie was devoured by Kate. She had eagerly accepted it and finished it in under one minute. Her mother feared she would be sick and fretted for a good ten minutes before quieting. The meal had been done and everyone was still talking and laughing hardly, except for Daryl, who didn't come. Tyler beamed from his place at the table, but became terribly nervous all of a sudden. His hands were beginning to sweat and he could feel the butterflies dancing in his stomach. He felt as if a roll was stuck in his throat and was constantly swallowing. Gustafa shot him reassuring glances from where he sat as he practiced the music to himself once again.

Tuck wasn't quite as bright as everyone else. He was nervous as well, anxiety that the poems would be of anger and despair gnawed at him every waking moment. He kept glancing up, but Tyler was never looking at him, never giving him a sign as to what tonight could be about. Celia grabbed his hand and threw him smiles, trying to brighten him up, but he couldn't find it in his heart to be thrilled. Tuck sighed. The whole poetry reading had surprised, but not in the good way he thought it was supposed too.

"Come on, Tuck, your son worked so hard at these. If they were mean he wouldn't be making a festival out of it," Rock noted.

Tuck merely nodded before glancing up. The stars twinkled lazily from their places in the sky. They had no care in the world and only shone with a great intensity. No clouds drifted by, all was clear. The moon settled lowly, being nothing but a small sliver of a crescent tonight. The blackness around all the stars made it only seem like an endless void to Tuck. An endless void full of great beauty he would never fully understand. He wish he did. He loved the Starry Night Festival.

"Hello, everyone," Tyler's voice rang out. He stood up on the small stage that Patrick and Kassey had built. "I'd like to thank a lot of people before I begin."

The place grew silent. No sigh or breath could be heard as the valley people looked up from the table and watched Tyler with curious eyes. Tyler's hand grew clammy again and he struggled to start talking. Finding a sudden strength at the sight of Reasha and Kate's smiles, he started. Mikey let out a cheer.

"I would like to thank Kassey and Patrick for the lovely stage," he began, getting some hoots from the twins before they high-fived and laughed. A couple of other people chuckled, including Tyler. He continued, "I'd like to thank Gustafa for creating the lovely music you'll hear tonight. I'd like to thanks my mom, Ruby, and even Vesta, Sebastian, and Lumina, who helped to make the wonderful and glorious meal tonight."

He had to stop as cheers broke out. Even Tuck turned and kissed his wife on the cheek happily. Rock hugged Lumina to him and she smiled sheepishly. Finally everyone quieted again and he continued, "I'd like to thank Reasha, Kate, and Mikey, who have been my biggest supports."

He was cut off again as the three stood up and bowed. At least Reasha and Kate did. Mikey flopped out of his chair and laughed.

"Griffin for the great drinks... well... for our parents," Tyler added and the adults laughed, slapping Griffin on the back playfully. "Then I'd like to thank all the rest of you. Marlin, Galen, Hugh, Chris, Wally, Muffy, Sam, Grant, Cody, Dr. Hardy, Nami, Chandler, Romana, Carter, Flora, Tim, Rock, and Grandpa Takakura all for coming out to hear my poems!"

Everyone clapped happily and Tyler beamed, gaining confidence from their cheers. He walked over to the edge of the stage and picked up a couple sheets of paper. Walking on back, he arranged them carefully and then glanced up. He braced himself, hoping the poems would be good. He only had three, the second one would take everyone to do. The first was short and simple, and he began to read it, Gustafa strumming a lively tune to it. The whole time he read, the audience remained silent, though Tuck brightened a bit, seeing as it was a friendship poem and it was reflected Reasha, Mikey, and Kate. The reading and Gustafa's lovely sounds filled the air. When they finished that one, the three kids- Mikey, Reasha, and Kate- cheered the loudest.

"Now my second one requites everyone to help. I'll start by reading a short stanza about someone. Whoever I read about will then come up here and read the next stanza about someone or some people. That person or persons then comes up here, read the next stanza, and so on," Tyler explained. "Ready?"

The audience, looking rather excited at the fact it was about all of them nodded eagerly and braced themselves to listen. No music would be for this one, considering each person read at a different pace and level.

_"Celia. Yes, I'm talking about you, mom,  
And to you I really really love.  
You teach me manners and how to do good,  
Like when you say, 'Tyler, don't shove!'"_

He jumped off stage and Celia came up, talking in a sing-song like voice.

_"Tuck. You're always busy and dirty,  
But I have plenty of stories to tell.  
Like how I love you so darn much,  
And man just how much you smell."_

Everyone laughed and Tuck raised his hand in defense. He walked up and took Celia's place.

_"Rock. You know your name rhymes with jock,  
Though, that's defiantly not you at all.  
You love to have such big parties,  
And hate going with Lumina to a mall."_

Lumina cast Rock a glance, but he didn't notice as he quickly made his way up.

_"Lumina. How I love you a lot,  
Even though you're quite shy._  
_For one, I promise you this,  
For you I would die._"

You can bet everyone 'awed' at that.

_"Reasha and Mikey. You're guys are trouble with feet,  
Whether it's fighting or playing you two are work.  
Though I guess you're easier to handle,  
Than when your father's a jerk."_

Rock now raised his hands in defense. The two kids then quickly went up, though Mikey didn't speak. Reasha took the papers and began to read.

_"Kate. Yeah you're a_ _couple years older,  
That doesn't make you the boss.  
Last time we played a game,  
I believe it was you who lost."_

Kate stuck her tongue out but waddled up.

_"Sam and Grant. My beloved parents,  
What is it with work and tea?  
We seem to have a lot of that,  
Although you guys are so good to me."_

_"Chris, Wally, and Hugh. Chris is always at work,  
Wally and Hugh never stop running.  
I guess it could also be worse,  
You could all be quite daring and cunning."_

_"Patrick and Kassey. Fireworks rock,  
Especially when they're made by you.  
Don_'t _forget them tonight,  
We are really counting on you."_

_"Cody and Gustafa. You two are quite the artists,  
Whether it's music or painting they're great.  
Just keep this mind for the next time,  
Please try not to be late."_

Everyone snickered, for they actually had been late.

_"Griffin and Muffy. The Blue Bar is swell,  
You want to know how I know?  
There is not one person,  
Who would never not go."_

_"Carter, Flora, Vesta, and Marlin.  
You four always have something to do._  
_Whether it's digging or planting,  
It always just seems like a zoo!"_

_"Dr. Hardy and Galen. You two are old,  
Not old as in boring but old as in age.  
With every wrinkle on your face,  
You look more like a sage." _(A/N: Sage can mean wise person, just so yeah know)

_"Romana, Sebastian, Ruby, and Tim.  
Quite a foursome you'd be with cooking and cleaning.  
You guys can be trusted with anything,  
At least anything with meaning."_

_"Nami and Chandler. The newlyweds,  
You guys are so cute together.  
As the saying goes,  
Like birds of a feather."_

_"Takakura. There's a lot to say,  
You're so helpful and smart.  
What else do you need to know,  
You're top of the chart!"_

_"Tyler. Man you sure wrote a lot,  
This is a poem that's awfully long._  
_Lets work on being shorter,  
To wake us all up, you might need a gong!"_

Tyler re-took the stage. Everyone was still cheering and it took about three minutes to stop. Tyler wasn't surprised. The poem was about all of them and who didn't like having a poem written about themselves? He wondered what he would have written for Daryl. He laughed at the thought before everyone began to quiet down again. It fell silent and by this time, Tuck was grinning. The man seemed set that maybe the last poem wouldn't be set on anger and despair after all. Everyone seemed happy. The stars even seemed to shine brighter in the sky and the air didn't seem quite to cold. Everyone was heated up with energy.

"My last poem... Is for the one person I didn't thank at all earlier," Tyler began. Tuck's face fell. Tyler had never thanked him for anything. He was going to be scolded. Gustafa began to strum. The music sounded longing and faded. Like it was wishing desperatly for something, but couldn't find the words to ask for it.

"Here it goes... It's called Words"

_"When I was real little, you told me three words.  
'I love you.' They were the greatest words.  
And for a while, I could find those words.  
They were the easiest of all words.  
They were our words._

_The words that we shared not just to each other,  
But to our friends, to our family.  
They are the greatest words to give someone.  
But then I seemed to have forgotten.  
I couldn't say those words._

_I turned my back on those words,  
I thought they were just to hard to say.  
Mainly to you.  
I thought I would never say them again,  
But I was wrong._

_I went through a lot,  
But those words are still there.  
And they want to be spoken.  
These words can't just be tossed away,  
They're natural._

_I could never hate you.  
I love you.  
Those words prove it.  
Love doesn't hate like I have.  
Love doesn't hold that grudge._

_So I've invented some new words.  
They're as strong as 'I love you'.  
But they free you.  
I will free you. My words say that.  
You are forgiven._

_I love you, Dad."_

* * *

Wow... That was a long, slightly boring, and somewhat sad chapter... I really wanted to do that 'person' poem of all the people, so I did. It was so much fun to write. I really had to think hard for Words and I hope it made sense. It was also about time Tyler forgave his father so there yeah go! Yay!

Sorry if you didn't like that chapter, I thought it was nice :) So now that you've read, why not review, though no flames, only suggestive criticism!

Love yeah muchs,

Deyoxis


	12. Chapter 12: It's Not Over

Okay, so, just about everything that could have possibly went wrong when typing up this chapter, well, went wrong. First time I tried, my computer shuts down randomly on me and nothing got saved... Second time I started typing it and then my dad came in while I was grabbing a snack and exited out of Firefox so that didn't get saved... Then I got totally and utterly lazy and didn't work on it for the longest time.

Now here I am, with a probably boring and no good chapter since I got sick of writing it for the third time.

My last chapter wasn't my greatest, I'll admit, but I had so much fun writing the poems and I had to get the freaking idea out. Glad that's over with now, time to move on to other things. Like teenage years! OH, goodie...

This is one of the last chapters I think I'm doing for this story. Possibly one or two more chapters after this one but it's pretty much winding down and I'm ready for it to be done. I'm sure I'm not the only one, to. It will also be nice to actually have a finished story!

Alright, I'm going straight into it. Could be good, could be bad, I'm hoping for the best. By the way, I didn't mean to have that 'part one' in the chapter title last chapter. I had that when I originally had it split but I made it it's own chapter but forgot to delete it.

**Chapter Twelve: It's Not Over**

Years don't seem quite as long when they go by in short, swift flashes. Yet, nothing seemed to have changed mainly on Suntop Farm. They had all just grown older. Spice, Marcy, Layla, Haku, Marco, and Daisy had grown older with the passing years, just like Tuck, Celia, and Tyler had. The chickens all remained, though Scjock and Mable had claimed dominance over the younger ones and now some sort of order seemed to have established among the birdbrained animals. Quite odd, really.

Tyler, now eighteen, dozed in the pasture, leaning up against the fence. He had grown quite tall and was now only an inch shorter than his dad. His light brown eyes were closed and the sounds of birds chirping only kept him sound asleep. It was typical summer day, the sun bright and warm, casting shadows about as the golden rays lit everything it could find. Warm, though not heated as the fall chill was slowly sneaking in. The weather wasn't one for favor of working, though Tuck would have to agree otherwise. The man came up behind his son and leaned on the fence, looking down at the sleeping boy. He frowned slightly, but then shook his head and smiled. He thought about waking him up, but decided that another somebody could handle that. So, instead, he climbed over the fence and bent down, picking up a long stick and holding it out, whistling softly.

Haku looked up and snorted, but he didn't come over. The stick meant the whistle was for someone else. Marcy mooed happily and trotted towards her owner and the prize she sought. The sword that could never defeat her. Placing the stick carefully on Tyler's head, Tuck moved away and quickly wandered over to Marco, who was bleating for attention. Marcy would finish the job.

Tyler cried out as he felt something slimy slick through his hair. He threw his hands to his eyes and rubbed warily before opening them and seeing Marcy's large body looming over him, her tongue rasping at his hair to retrieve the possession. Reaching up, he snatched the stick and launched it, watching it hit the ground. Marcy left him to growl angrily as the black and white beast went over to it and clamped it between her teeth, licking it while she did so. Tuck was laughing, his hearty cheer relaxing Tyler, who sighed and shook his head. Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way to Marcy and pulled the stick from her mouth and flinging it over the fence.

"Sometimes I think you were supposed to be a dog," he muttered to the cow.

"If you finish watering the plants for me, I'll let you go on over to Kate's early," Tuck supplied, trying to push Marco away, who was begging for more attention than Arnold ever would. Speaking of Arnold...

"MEROORROWW!"

"And could you take Arnold as well and tie him up outside? He's been dying to play and obviously Salem's not up for it..."

"Yeah, sure," Tyler responded, shrugging and wondering what Kate had planned today. She had seemed up to something recently and had invited him, Reasha, and Mikey over to her house for 'lunch', as she said. Reasha had talked about it with him yesterday and used air quites when she said 'lunch'. She was certain Kate was up to something but when she asked Mikey, he only grinned like a total demon. The boy had tried to get them all to call him Mike recently, but they still called him Mikey anyways.

Tyler laughed as he thought of the now twelve year old boy and his fifteen year old sister. Kate, being somewhat older than him, was eighteen as well, but she didn't mind the younger two, and neither did Tyler. He blushed slightly, thinking to himself about how he defiantly didn't mind Reasha. His father noticed and suddenly appeared in Tyler's vision.

"AH!" Tyler was so caught up in his thoughts that his father surprised him and caused him to stumble back.

"You better stop daydreaming and get going. Otherwise they'll be no point in going early," Tuck laughed, turning his son around and pushing him towards the plants, the watering can waiting beside the field, ready for use.

Tyler hurried on and quickly set to the chores.

XXXXXX

"Alright, alright, calm down! I spent two hours making all of them, don't devour them in three minutes flat!" Kate cried, snatching the back of Mikey's shirt and yanking him. He was sent flying backwards and landed with a cry, the cookie in his mouth dropping to the floor. Grunting, he jumped to his feet and waved his fist at Kate accusingly.

"I only took three!"

"You only need two right now! Eat anymore and you'll have to go live with Hugh just to work it all off again," Reasha grumbled, pushing her brother back to the table.

In the years that had passed, they had all changed. Mikey was quite tall, nearly as tall as his sister, and no longer carried his blanket, thankfully. His autumn colored hair had grown shaggy and actually pretty long. His blue eyes were crisp and much more defined, and he had lost his baby fat and was now quite angular and handsome. His sister had grown taller, though not very tall, and very petite. She carried herself about with an air of confidence and her long blond hair had been cut shoulder length recently. Her light brown eyes still held their childish touch. Kate looked rather stunning, with her hair no longer in pigtails, but waist length and flowing. Her eyes still remained red, strangely, but lost their fierce gleam to them, which everyone found rather refreshing.

They all sat down, plates full and ready to eat. Samantha and Kate may not have Ruby's cooking, but the four of them never turned down a good meal and these were still good enough. Mikey and Kate were digging in, Mikey chatting on wildly about something while Reasha and Tyler went on eating slowly. Kate seemed to notice this and grinned excitedly, smirking slightly. Tyler and Reasha exchanged glances, realising they were obviously the only two who didn't know what was going on today. Well, Mikey might not know, but he doing his normal Mibble (Mix between Mikey and Babble) talk and no one could quite get was he was saying right now. Though the wicked grin on Kate's face confirmed to Tyler that something was indeed up with Kate.

Once everyone had settled and appeared to be pretty much done (Except for Mikey but those cookies weren't gone yet and he would make sure they would be), Kate cleared her throat. Red eyes gleaming, Tyler couldn't help think she had just made a deal with the devil and she was about to sell their souls so she could keep her's. He couldn't even help but gulp, which caused Kate to laugh at him, knowing he was worried about what was up.

"Here's the plan," Kate announced and Tyler sunk in his chair. Kate's plans never ended well...

"We are going to open the box Mikey found on the beach, on the beach, and then we're going to do who-knows-what with whatever's inside."

"Huh?"

"That's a good idea, Kate! Tyler, don't look so dumbstruck..."

"Wait, what are we talking about? Can someone hand me that last cookie?"

"Good grief... Why am I friends with you guys again?"

Tyler, Reasha, and Mikey smiled sheepishly before standing up from the table.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright. No matter what is in this box, we are still best friends!" Kate announced.

"You sound like the dad from the 'Holes' movie when they're opening the box full of treasure," Reasha remarked.

"Okay..."

"Well of coarse we're still going to be friends. Unless there's some space object in there that contaminates our souls and turns into flesh eating monsters and we destroy each other!"

"..."

"I'm just saying!"

Mikey threw his hands up in defense as Tyler took the crow bar to the top of the box and nudged it under. Pushing down with all his strength, the wood creaked and finally gave away, snapping open with a loud spit. For a moment, Tyler just sat there on his knees, dazed and wondering if he should remove the broken remains that blocked their view of what was inside. Kate knelt down beside him and gasped softly, reaching out and picking away to four broken pieces. As she removed them, they found a cloth covered object inside and Reasha was the next to make a move. Grabbing it out, she held it in her hands, wondering what was being concealed.

"Just open it already!" Mikey cried, eagerness edging his voice.

Kate slowly began to unwrap the strange thing and then they spotted it. It was a painting... A beautiful picture of friends gathered about, dancing, eating, and singing merrily. Everything looked so incredible. They awed at it, when Tyler felt a strange feeling gnaw at him. Taking the pictures from Reasha's hand, he stared at it, intently, trying to see what was bugging him. Then it hit him.

"It's all the people of Forget-Me-Not! Look, there's my dad, Lumina, Ruby, Tim, Gustafa, and Muffy and Griffin and.. and..." he found himself too flabbergasted to keep naming all the people he saw. He blinked wildly, trying to figure out why in the world there was a picture of the Valley people on there. "It's taking place outside the Blue Bar... By the Village Houses..."

"Look!" Mikey shouted, pointing to the bottom right corner of the painting.

"It's signed by Cody," Kate muttered, looking up from the picture. "Cody painted a picture of village... Having a party..."

"Look at all the stars... But it looks so warm out... Wait, my dad said they once had a huge party in summer a long time ago. Do you think Cody painted a picture or it?" Reasha voiced.

"Sure seems like it," Tyler said, running his finger along the frame of the painting.

He readjusted his grip, feeling something stuck to the bottom of the painting. He blinked, taking a hold of the light, furry feeling thing. Pulling it off, he brought it out from behind the picture and held it up in the light of the day, the slowly setting sun still shining brightly. The blue object before him was not furry at all. It was feathery... A blue feather!

"You can have it," Tyler cried, thrusting it at Kate, who jumped away.

"You can only give it to someone if you're proposing," she yelped, letting the thing float back to the ground. "You found it so it's yours!"

"Dang," Tyler groaned, setting the picture down and picking up the feather.

Reasha skipped around him and delicately lifted the framed artwork back up, trying to keep it from getting sandy. Brushing away some of the yellow beads, she looked at the others, light brown eyes glittering softly. "What are we going to do with the painting?"

"Keep it," Kate said before anyone could speak. "It will do best in the Villa."

Reasha opened her mouth to protest, but Kate waved it off before turning to Tyler and holding her finger out indignantly. Smirking slightly, she pressed the finger into his chest as they stood up, knees wary from kneeling so long. "Hold onto that feather until you're ready to propose to someone and I'm telling you right now, you're not proposing to me."

The wicked grin on her face made Tyler gulp again, and her eyes flashed to Reasha, who cocked her head and blushed lightly. Mikey burst into laughter and then pushed Tyler over and into the sand.

XXXXXX

Probably not one of my best chapters, but I rewrote it three times for gosh sakes, I most likely left out some things and forgot others x__x

Probably a lot of typos and grammar mistakes to... Sorry about those.

I really have no idea what's in the box if they ever reveal it in the game, so I decided that Cody needed to have actually finished that painting from a while ago. The blue feather also threw some drama in there, hehe.

Anyways, review. This is actually going to be my next to last chapter so best tell me your thoughts before its over or you can tell me them next chapter I guess....

I don't know how long it will be until that one comes, but heh, I'll try.

Love,

Deyoxis


	13. Epilogue: Perfect

Okay, this chapter is going to be small and quick. I'm ready for this story to be done. There's not much left to be said anyways. So it's just going to be a sweet, simple epilogue...

**Epilogue: Perfect  
**

The slow humming filled the air as the women went about doing her work. She was trying to hurry so they could get out there in time. They needed to be there quickly. She bent over, picking up objects from the floor that was layed about in a mess. Her hand then came upon a bear. A teddy bear. She examined it a couple moments before blowing a little bit of dust off it. The bear seemed to smile up at her and she smiled back. then she placed it on the bed, pressing the sheets flat before turning and making her way from the room, back to the front. She stopped before her front door, smoothing out her dress and adjusting the picture hanging next to the door. It look perfect. Nothing ever had.

She hurriedly left the house and began to make her way. The Spring sunshine was warm, casting heat upon her black dress, but she paid no mind. She had to get to where she was going before she cried. The flowers were in full bloom and the birds sang, so nothing had been more perfect. She heard the sound of hooves nearby, and the call of a horse, low and mourning. She smiled. The horse should be smiling. It was all okay now.

The hill was a trek, though it wasn't long. She didn't mind, though. Neither did the other people, who made their way up, talking and mumbling, whispering soft words. They told her they were sorry, but she only shook her head. No reason to be sad. So she continued to smile, though the tears stung at the back of her eyes like little needles. She would still cry. It only made sense.

The top of the hill was alive with the buzz of more people. the spoke, still in hushed whispers. They sat on unfolded chairs and waited as she made her way down between them. they quieted at the sight of her. How frail she was, though not terribly old. No, she was still healthy. She would be for years later, no matter what. She would be happy, though. Not as happy as before, but soon they'd be together again and there would be no worry. Hakuna Matata as they say.

The clearing of a throat told everyone to be quiet. She stood by this man. On the other side of him stood another women, much younger. Her hair long and smooth, her black dress just as pretty as her own. They both turned to the man, who smiled at the crowd and threw up his hands. He said a couple words to the sky before moving aside, pulling his wife with him. She, by herself, moved to the other side. Two flowers, one fully grown, and one just beginning, were curling their way from the ground before two small stones. The stone behind the large flower simply read 'Takakura'. The stone behind the younger flower read 'Tucker'.

As the woman stared at the grave of her husband, she felt the tears finally swell. They began to poor down her cheek like a waterfall, though the smile remained. She was sad he was gone, longing him to return. After all, "It's not what you take when you leave this world behind, it's what you leave behind you when you go."*

A son, a wife, a prosperous farm, and a town more connected than ever.

Tyler would do his father proud and Celia wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

* * *

*From a Song by Randy Travis

I told you it was going to be short. Simple, sweet, The End. Hope it was enough of a filler for you. I really didn't have much else to write and this story's a bit long for what it needs to be... hehe.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Deyoxis


End file.
